A New Chapter Begins (15)
by Latara Hanu
Summary: What can go wrong when you're a teenager? 15 year old Latara is learning that to survive she's gotta trust her new team How hard can that be? Apparently really hard when she has to keep most of her life secret
1. A Hero In Training

**Hello Everyone. This is my 1st time writing with the Ultimate Spider-Man characters so be warned: They might be a little O.O.C (Out Of Character) ****So with that said (Since I really don't want to keep you waiting) let's begin! **

* * *

Chapter 1:A Hero In Training

Hi I'm Latara, a black haired and black eyed 15 year old girl. My life was normal until I turned 10. Then I had to run away from home. It was sad but I've learned a lot in the past 5 years. My ever faithful poke-partner Eevee and I have had a few run-ins though. See we now live in Manhattan so Eevee's gotta keep on the down low and I can't use my powers. That's right I forgot to tell you! You see my uncle's Doctor Strange,The Sorcerer Supreme,so I've learned some cool tricks. I'm also the youngest out of 3. My two older sisters are:Kate who's a dirty blond and brown eyed girl. She's 2 years older than me. And then their's Hortense who's also black haired and black eyed. She's 4 years older than me.

I don't have many friends in Manhattan. I got Eevee and the rest of my pokemon but that's about it. My only human friend is the 15 year old reporter wanna be Mary Jane Watson,or as her friends call her M.J. She's a red head with emerald eyes who usually wear's a pink or green top with a black jacket,thin jeans and well sneakers. She's been my friend ever since I started school. Now we're both sophomores at Midtown High.

On the night of my 15th birthday I was down in central park by the wishing well. It was a full moon so my powers really shined. (I forgot to mention that I'm a mix breed of Dog demon,Wolf demon,Cat demon,Cheetah demon,werewolf and vampire.) I threw a penny into the well and wished for something thrilling to happen. It must of been the full moon 'cuz I looked up and saw a blond boy, around my age walking by. I stood there stunned until he looked over. I acted like a coward and ducked. I peered back up after he passed. It was obvious...I had a crush.

The next day we (Well really me. Eevee was in my shoulder bag.) were walking home and decided to take a short cut. _"I don't know about this. I mean...an alley way?"_ "I mapped the whole thing out. We go through here and cut right and we'll end up right back home." _"If you say so..." _If only I had listened to her. We were walking down the alley and all of a sudden these thugs drops down. "What are you doing in our alley little girl?" "Who's alley?" I jokingly asked. "Our alley!" "OH! Your alley." _Oops._ They were closing in...so what did I do? Well...I did what any normal teen would do. I chi-blocked 'em. (I really have to thank Ty-Lee for those lessons) I ran as fast as I could. All of a sudden who happens to drop down from the 1 and only shield helicarrier? The director of S.H.I.E.L.D himself...Nick Fury.I feel kinda bad...I almost chi-blocked him.

"You ok kid?" "Yea I'm fine...who want's to know?" Of course I knew who he was. The eye-patch gave it away! Well actually it was the ginormous ship he jumped out of...but the eye-patched helped. "Nick Fury,Director of S.H.I.E.L.D." He looked at me with a weird look...I don't even know the type of look it was but it was a weird one 4 sure. "You did pretty good out there. We could use a hero like you." I burst out laughing! "Hero? I'm sorry but I ain't a hero. I'm just your average 15 year old."I kept walking. I'm an amazing liar...but not good enough for Fury I guess. "I know all about your little 'Demon Detail'." (That's what I call it by the way) I stopped in my tracks. "So you agents of S.H.I.E.L.D really to exam you targets closely then. Hmm other than that...I ain't impressed." I lied again. I really was impressed. I hid my demon powers so well! "I want you to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D and help fight crime and protect the world." I thought about it. _It would give me and excuse for using my demon powers,and all my powers for that fact. I'd also have chance to wear my cool costume,_It was all black but the top went down to my stomach,the bottoms were just black shorts,knee-high boots,elbow length gloves and a black mask. I wore my hair down. "Ok I'll join." I'm sure Fury was happy to hear it.

The next day was Saturday. No school for me! So it was a perfect day to take a tour of the helicarrier. If I'd describe the helicarrier in 1 word,that word would be:Big. There was a test I had to pass,but it was easy. I had 1 minute to defeat somewhere around 25 bots...I did it in 12.3 seconds. Not to hard. After that we headed over to the lab. "This is our scientific genius Doctor Curtis Connors." I went to shake his hand...but it wasn't there. "Awkward." I said in a sing-song voice. Doc Connors pulled his hand out of his sleeve. "Pleasure to meet you." I just smiled...I seriously didn't know what to say...of how to say it. Fury showed me around a bit more, then led me to the 'Conference Room'. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the team." "Uh...Team?" _What team?_ The doors slid open and inside were 5 other teens. 1 of them...just happened to be...that guy from the park.


	2. To Team or Not To Team

Chapter 2:To Team or Not To Team

_Oh my God! It's not...it is! It's that boy from the park! Wait a sec...that's would mean...he's a...a...a hero? _"I'll give you a minute to 'Get To Know Each Other'." And like that...Fury exited the room. I was speechless...well kinda stunned. But I sucked up every ounce of courage I had and gave a measly..."Hi." out of the 5 teens there was 1 girl,I was thankful for that. "So you're the newbie? Seriously?" A brown haired boy with brownish eyes,again about my age, started to laugh. "Knock it off Nova!" The girl of the group smacked him...and I kinda started laughing.

"I'm Ava Ayala A.K.A White Tiger." Ava was brown haired and had brown eyes. She seemed nice. "And that one" She pointed to Nova. "is Sam Alexander A.K.A..." "Nova?" "Yea." _2 down 3 to go. _A black haired boy with brown eyes went next. _Oh boy._ I thought. "I'm Luke Cage." (I dare you to guess who's next.) "I'm Deadpool! Hi,how ya doing!" _Ok we got Ava,Sam,Luke and Deadpool...now all that's left is..._ And last but not least the one I was waiting to introduce himself...the boy from the park. He was blond and had green eyes. The fact is...I didn't know a thing about him. I went full teen that night at the park. I guessed on looks...and aura. "I'm Daniel Rand A.K.A Iron Fist. Namaste."

Ok both real and hero name:Check. "So you gonna tell us your name?" Ava smiled. "or do we have to guess?" I forgot all about Danny for a sec. "Oh right. I'm Latara Hanu. I haven't really picked a hero name yet." "Neither have I,but don't sweat it." I forgot that Luke never gave a hero name...that must be why. DUH!

I took a seat across from Ava and well you can guess who I was beside. Fury entered the room. "I know I usually don't send you on detective missions but we got an emergency!" We all looked at each other. Fury continued. "There have been strange reports of a 'Monster' and we have been asked to send someone to take care of the mess." _But where? _"Um...Directer Fury...where?" We all eagerly waiting for his reply. "Egypt." We all just looked at him. I gave a silent 'yay'. "When are we leaving?" "Now." We didn't like the sounds of that. But it wasn't that bad. We walked to the area where 1 ship that could break into 6 pods was.

Ava set it on auto-pilot and we were on our way to Egypt...yay! "So...um...do you think there really is a monster in Egypt?" I was kinda scared. I hadn't mastered my demon powers so all I had was really my weapons...but I didn't even have them with me. My weapons are:duel daggers,a pair of broad swords,a gun or 2 and my fav weapon of all...the kiera. A frisbee like disk with 4 straight blades on the sides (12,3,6 and 9) and a handle beneath for easy throwing access. It would go in a circle,so it always came back. "Idk." Luke sounded a bit scared to. Heck I think we all were. "Well we'll find out soon enough cuz we're here." We all looked down. None of us were in costume. We all had on sand like colored explorer outfits with handkerchiefs to keep the sand out of our mouth and nose. "Ok so according to Director Fury the 'monster' has been spotted mainly around the pyramids." Ava pointed to 3 triangle shaped building...pyramids. "Somethings wrong." Everyone turned back at me. "What do you mean?" They looked kinda puzzled. "Well look at the top of the middle one. It's broken." "So?" I don't think Sam cared. I pulled out my lab top and got a picture of the pyramids up. "It shouldn't be like that. It should be full." I closed my lab top. Ava was in front of us all so she went leader on this mission. "I think we should check there 1st." And so we did. By the time we got there the wind blew harder and harder and so did the sand. "I'll go in and see what's wrong...you 5 stay out here." Before any one could stop me I turned on my flashlight and went in.

There were stairs leading to the bottom of the pyramid...and I naturally took them. The bottom was completely empty except for some torches and a coffin. "It looks like a pharaoh's tomb." I walked over to the coffin and looked on it. there were 5 items and 3 empty spaces. "It seems like something should be in these 3 spaces." There were hieroglyphs on the wall. They seemed to be telling a story. "5 millenia ago an evil sorcerer and some of his followers planed to take over the world by unleashing monsters..." I read on for about another 10 minutes. "...In an escape attempt the pharaohs daughter sealed her spirit inside a gold necklace. The pharaoh created 7 other millenium items,each with a different power and sealed his...his...UGH! Stupid hieroglyphs! I can't read the rest!" "The Pharaoh sealed his spirit in one of the items. His followers have been waiting for his return." I paused and looked back. Behind me was a Egyptian man and two others dressed in black. I dropped my flash light and reached for my daggers. _Darn it! I forgot I left my weapons in my belt...which is on my costume._

I was scared out of my mind. I thought I was gonna die...well kinda. The 2 goons grabbed me. "HEY LET ME GO!" I was hopping my scream reached outside to the rest of the team...apparently not. The 1st guy started saying stuff in an Egyptian Language so I had no clue what he was saying. He started to come at me with a gold necklace in his hand. I was trying to squirm my way out of their grip. Pointless. He put the necklace around my neck and said more Egyptian mumbo-jumbo. All of a sudden there was a bright light,a scream coming from me and a shadowy figure...then everything went black. When I awoke I was in the hospital room of the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. "Guys I think she's waking up." I recognized the voice. It was the voice of Ava Ayala. Thank God,someone familiar. "Ow my head..." I groaned a bit...I had a major headache. "You ok?" That was the sensitive voice of Danny Rand. "Yea I think." I sat up. "What happened?" Everybody wanted to know...obviously. I didn't answer for a minute then finally gave a straight one. "I...I don't know. This guy put a necklace on me and...and" I started to cry then leaned into Danny. I don't know why I was crying...but I was. "It's ok...it's over now." But I knew it wasn't...it was just the beginning.


	3. A Millenium Mystery

"We need to get that thing checked out." Luke pointed to my necklace. I looked down at it. I wondered what the heck it was. "Yea...sure." We headed over to Doc Connors lab. I removed the necklace and placed it on a scanner. The scanner hummed and buzzed a bit. After a few minutes of buzzing and humming the machine stopped. "Well?" We were all curious. "I don't know. It's not showing many reading." _That doesn't give us much to work off of._ "So...it's not science at all?" "No." Connors sounded worried...I don't know why. "Well if it's not scientific," Ava paused. "that what is it?" _What would it..._ "Mystic." I don't think any of us expected that. "Mystic? Like...like magic?" _No der bucket head. _"Yea. That's what mystic means." Sam gave me an evil looked. I didn't care. I was to worried about the necklace.

"Ok so if it's mystic...uh magic,then...well... I mean...um...how does it work?" If Ava was that confused something had to be up. "I don't know." I looked back down at the necklace. "Hmm...oh." It hit me. I remembered seeing a book in the Sanctum Sanctorum's library. On the cover was a symbol just like the one on the necklace. "Guys I have an idea!" Everyone looked at me. "What is it?" "Ok so I remember seeing this book that has this symbol on it." I pointed to the symbol on the necklace. "Maybe it has some info on the necklace." It was the only lead I had,so I took it. "I'll be back up soon." And with that a went back to the Sanctum Sanctorum. "1st I need to find what the symbol stands for...or what it was." I searched under 'S' for 'symbol'. "Ah...here it is. 'Symbols and There Regions'." I pulled out my book and started flipping through the pages. "Hmm...no. . not it. nope. definitely not. um no. n...ah-ha! Here it is. 'The Millenium Symbol'. Used in Egypt to mark the millenium items. Hmm Millenium Items." I closed the book before I could read anymore. "Let's see...m,m,m,m,m,m...Millenium...Millenium...Millen ium...ah here we go. 'Millenium Items:A Full Guide'." Well that's handy. "Let's see...maybe the Millenium Necklace? That sounds right...and kinda catchy." I searched through the book. It had A LOT of pages. "Here we are. 'The Millenium Necklace is 1 of 8 Millenium Items. It's said to be able to look into the future and project the past.' Ooo neat. 'Legend says this is the necklace the Pharaoh's Daughter locked her spirit in as an escape attempt.' Hmm...so i did read those hieroglyphs right."

I rushed back to the Helicarrier as fast as I could. "Guys I found...hmm? Hey where'd everybody go?." I looked around for a while. It seemed as though everyone vanished into thin air. I returned to the Sanctum Sanctorum. It was about 9:45 and I was getting worried. I picked up Eevee. "I'm worried Eevee. I haven't seen the team since this after-noon. What if something happened? What if they're on a totes dangerous mission? What if they need help? What if..." _"SHUT UP WILL YA?! You're getting annoying! 'What if this,what if that!' I mean come one! I'm sure they're fine! They'd call you on your communicator if something was wrong." _She was right. They would of,but I still had this strange feeling. A worried feeling. I suited up. Eevee played with some yarn. She stopped and looked at me. _"Hey what are you doing? There isn't any reason to suit up. There is a reason to play with me though." _She flipped on her back with the yarn on her stomach in her paws. "I'm gonna go look around. Make sure no villain's is trying to do something they shouldn't." I was lying. I was gonna go look for the team,my team,my friends. It was dark and I couldn't see much,but that didn't stop me. I looked all around the city but found nothing,absolutely nothing. I felt a little pain in my stomach. I thought it was just me worrying...but I was wrong.


	4. Fight With A Phantom

Chapter 4:Fight With A Phantom

It was close to midnight and I was super worried. I'd been searching for hours and still no sign of the team. "This is so weird. Where's the team?" All of a sudden there was this weird sound. "Huh? Who's there?" There was a sudden silence then... "AHHH!" Something has taken control of me...but what?

* * *

_"She sure has been gone for a long time." _ "Ugh. Eevee she's fine." _"I don't know Lucario. What if...what if something did happen to her?" _"Weren't you complaining about how annoying that sounds?" _"But this time is different. This is Latara I'm worrying about. She's been gone for hours." _"She's probably on a mission with the others." _"I don't think. I'm worried Lucario." _-sigh- "If you're that worried I'll go try to find her." And with that Lucario was off. "Latara? Latara where are you?." Lucario looked around. "Maybe I should try tracing her aura...that should work." Lucario placed his paws on the ground and focused. "That's strange. Is that..."

* * *

_We have to get out of here. I wonder if Latara is looking for us. She has to be...we're her team. So what's taking her so... _Something interrupted Tiger's thought. **_BOOM!_***cough cough* _What the?_ "You guys ok?" _It's...it's...what is it? _"What...uh...huh?" The thing looked straight at them. "I'm Lucario. I also see that Latara isn't with you." "No she isn't...but can you oh idk GET US OUT OF HERE?!" Sam was getting angry apparently. Lucario twirled his staff and cut the rope. "So what happened?" "We don't know." Deadpool jumped in front. "There was a weird figure and then all of a sudden we were here." "Well we don't have time to waste. Latara is missing and I've been looking for her." We all looked at him...worriedly.

* * *

Everyone was looking. But found nothing. No sign of Latara...until. *Growl* "Um...what was that?" Deadpool was scared. "I think we should go..." Nova was too "I agree." So was Luke. It seemed as though they were all scared,but Eevee would never forgive me if I didn't find Latara. "You want me? You got me." latara swooped down. "What's the matter with you?! You could of hurt us!" Tiger was mad. *snicker* "Ik." Latara kept attacking over and over. "She's gone mad!" They were all angry. "There's something wrong. She's not herself." Iron Fist tried to convince the others. "So you're saying something's controlling her?" I think Nova was confused. "Exact..." "Iron Fist look out!"

* * *

_NO! _I smelled blood...Danny's blood. _No...what did I_ _do?_ I was upset. I hurt my teammate. Who does that? Right before I...um...the person controlling me was going to attack there was a flash of light. "NOOOOO!" I was falling...and fast. "I got you." Lucky for me Iron Fist caught me. "You ok?" "Fine." I dusted myself off. "I'm fine." I started to tear up again...I could still smell blood. My voice just broke. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you." I really started to cry then. "It wasn't your fault.. You were being controlled." "I...I just feel so-" I was cut off. Danny's lips met mine. I just stood there...awestruck. "It's fine." But it wasn't fine. I hurt my team...my friends.


	5. Will Anything Ever Be The Same?

Chapter 5:Will Anything Ever Be The Same?

I went into the hospital room of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. "Ok before you say how much you guys hate me right now I just wanna say: I'm sorry. This villain somehow possessed me so I was kinda forced to hurt you. I know you really must hate me now and probably want me off the team so...I'll go." I turned around and was walking out. "Wait! We know it wasn't your fault,and we sure don't want you leaving the team." _Did...did she seriously...after I almost killed them all they still want me on the team? _I turned around. "Really? I mean...I almost killed you and...and you still want me on the team?" I was shocked. "You might of messed up big time...but you're not that bad." _That was the 1st nice thing Nova said to me...what is he planning? _"Oh...well...um...friends?" Ava smiled "Yea."

I was really happy. I didn't have to leave the team...yay! But something still troubled me...what was that bright light? And what got that phantom out of me? I had questions,lots of questions. I went back home. It was 1:32 a.m...I was tired...really tired. I went to bed.

_*gasp* "Where am I?" Everything was white. I was alone except for a shadowy figure. I walked up to her. "Who...who are you?" She turned around and smiled "I am Luna. Spirit of the Millenium Necklace." "Isn't the Millenium Necklace this..." I grabbed the necklace. "Yes it is." I looked at her kinda puzzled. "But if you're the spirit of the Millenium Necklace them...you're that pharaoh's daughter." "You are correct." I just looked at her...completely shocked...and actually kinda...well confused. Seriously._

_"Here this should explain everything." There was a bright light. When the light faded we were in a pyramid. There was a young girl who looked a lot like Luna...actually she looked identical to Luna. Wait...is that Luna? "Princess we're here to escort you to safety." OMG it is Luna. "I'm not leaving my kingdom." "But..." "I will not be changing my mind. Trying to convince me would be a lost cause." Then,just like that the 2 servants left. "I am not leaving...but I will escape." Luna grabbed a gold necklace and spoke some stuff in __Egyptian__. There was a flash of light and then...Luna wasn't there. She was gone just like that.__We returned to the 1st area we were in. The pitch white room. "Now you know how the Millenium Necklace came to be." "So you really are an Egyptian princess." Luna nodded. "I must go now,Goodbye." "Wait why? Don't go!" "I am not leaving forever." "Then how..." "I will always be here for you. Goodbye for now." Just like that,Luna vanished and the dream ended. _

I jumped and sat up."Luna!" Eevee looked at me funny. _"Who's Luna?" _I looked at my clock then back at her. It was 6:00 a.m. "Just someone I met in a dream...but it was a dream so there's nothing to worry about." I rubbed her fluffy head. "Now go back to sleep." Eevee looked at me funny again but finally laid back down and went back to sleep. _It wasn't just a dream...Luna was really there. What's going on? Why is this happening...to me? Me of all people. _I laid down and looked up at my ceiling. "Why?" With that question I fell back asleep. When I awoke I looked at my clock. It was 9:32 a.m,Sunday morning. I suited up and headed for the Hellicarrier. It was time I told the team about my...Demon Detail. I know what your thinking. Why haven't I told them? Well I wanted to but then there was the mission and me almost killing them so...you know,I never got to it. But I wanted to tell them. I really did. I wanted to know how much it would effect the team. Hopefully...not much.

I got to the helicarrier at about 9:40. After getting in I went straight to the 'Conference Room'. I was just about to go in, expecting no one to be in there yet. *Facpalm* I have a knack for being wrong about this stuff. I walked in to find the whole team...well except Deadpool. _Hey...where's Deadpool? _I thought. I really didn't quite care that much though. "There you are. We were wondering when you were going to show up." Tiger smacked Nova. It never get's old. "Sorry...my alarm didn't go off." I lied. I forgot to set it. "Doesn't matter. Nothing's happened. We were just waiting for you." I was surprised to hear that. It's like the fight last night never happened...well except for the faint smell of blood,but other than that. I sat down. _How will I phrase it...hmm...oh Ik! _"Guys...I have something to tell you. I haven't been completely honest with you all." They all looked over,kinda puzzled. I explained my Demon Detail...I think it went well. They were kinda mad at 1st,but finally accepted that there team mate...was a demon.

"Ok so now that that's out of the way...where'd Deadpool go?" I didn't really wanna know but I didn't have much of a choice. I was bound to find out sooner or later. "We don't know for sure." Everyone just looked at each other. "But apparently he went off to be a 'Freelance Hero'."I sure didn't expect that. "A Freelance Hero? What's a freelance hero?" "A freelance hero does stuff his own way,alone. No team or anything like that to help them out." "Oh...that's a freelance hero." I thought it was kinda stupid. But whatever. Then Director Fury came in. "Team,get ready cause we might just have someone to fill in for Deadpool." We all looked at each other. Another hero? Or is he a rookie? Wait...who would it be? What would it be? A mutant? Or just a person with great fighting skills? Oh well,we were sure to find out soon enough.


	6. There's no I in Team

Chapter 6:There's No I In Team.

Monday 8:02 a.m. I slept through my alarm...so it was time for alarm B.

I felt a tickle at my feet. It felt like a buneary's cotton tail only...bigger and fluffier. I kicked my feet up sending my tickler at least 5 feet in the air. "EEVEE!" The thing landed on my stomach. _"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" _I sat up. The ball of fluff slid down onto my knees. "Huh? Oh sorry Eevee. I didn't mean to..." -YAWN- "...fling you. But in my defence you were tickling me." Eevee just looked at me. She had that 'Seriously?' look on her face. _"Whatever. Look you gotta get ready. It's already past eight!" _"Why didn't you tell me?!" I jumped out of bed. _"Well I was trying to but you flung me 5 feet in the air so..." _I blocked her out. I had to get ready.

My normal outfit (Outfit 4 everything...well technically.) is a black top that had the words 'Love, Live, Dance and Laugh' in white. The sleeves only go down to my elbow. It has a white tank-top built in. The shoulder area slides down. I wear jean shorts and have black and white, high-tops. I have black gloves that go up to my wrists. My hair is in a slightly raised pony tail.

I had breakfast and by the time I left home it was almost 8:20. "Gotta meet M.J at 5th St. Gotta get to school on time. Gotta stop talking to myself." I used a little demon speed to get to 5th St. on time. M.J was there looking at her watch waiting. "M.J...I'm...sorry...to...keep you...waiting." I said,out of breath. " What ha...oh I don't wanna know." She and I just walked to school talking about well...girl stuff. "Ok so I'm thinking of applying for the summer internship at the Daily Bugle." Mary Jane Watson has always wanted to me a reporter and she'd never give up on her dream. "I think that's a swelligant idea." I said in a phony British accent. We both laughed. It wasn't everyday I'd use a fake word like 'Swelligant' with a phony accent. Actually it was everyday...well at least every other day.

We got to school right in time. I wasn't really focused though. I kept thinking about who this new replacement for Deadpool might be. I had so many questions...I just didn't know how soon I'd find the answers.I couldn't stand it. I went into the supply closet,duplicated myself and headed right for the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. To my surprisement no one was in the Conference Room. _Where is everyone? Are they on a mission? Or are they just not here? _"Come on you guys!" _Ava? _I saw Ava (A.K.A White Tiger) run over to the deck. _What's there rush? _I rushed over. "Guys what's going on?"Luke looked back at me. "Apparently Deadpool's replacement is here." "Oh. Ok." We all just watched the screen. It was hilarious watching this guy getting creamed by S.H.I.E.L.D robots.

"I finished this thing in under 20."

"I completed mine in under 18."

I snickered a bit. "Amatuers. 12.3 seconds."

"There's no discipline to his fighting technique. He's just thrashing around hitting stuff." Ava was right...but it was still funny to watch.

"Why is Fury testing a new candidate? I didn't approve of this."

"Look who still thinks he's in charge. That's so cute." I gave Sam (A.K.A Nova) a mocking smile.

"He is rough around the edges but not without potential."

"But he named himself 'Spider-Man'. How sad is that?" What? I had to point it out.

"What was he supposed to call himself?"

"Something that doesn't scream 'Hi I have low self-esteem and identify with bugs'." I know I know...that was mean...oh well.

"You know what they say about a book and it's cover."

"I'll clean this helicarrier for a month if he make's it." Tiger sure didn't know what she was doing.

"Toilet's too?"

"Toilet's too." Oh yea...she's doomed.

"You're on." It was a bet the boys couldn't refuse...and neither could I.

We went back to the conference room after Fury dropped Spider-Man for 'Parachute Test'.

* * *

"Yep. 'Wall of Shame' for sure." And he just floated away. "I've gotta go to the bathroom!"

* * *

Wasn't much to do after Spider-Man got dropped. So I just headed back to school. You could hear M.J talked to Peter Parker her good friend. "Smile Spider-Man." Peter flipped out a bit and slipped. It was funny...real funny. "Wow nervous much? I'm practicing what I'll say when I finally meet Spider-Man." M.J handed a piece of paper to Peter. I just walked away,I was gonna be late for class. After school I headed back for the Helicarrier. We had training. yay...

We were just about to start training when Fury called us in. Saved in the Nick of time...no? "Team I need to go get Spider-Man." We were kinda confused. "Um...why?" "Because he was testing the Spider-Cycle and went over board...literally." We all looked at each other then headed down to get the Web-Head...Web-Head,catchy. When we got down there Spidey was about to crash. "Nova you go get him,Luke get that machine out of the cycle's way,Latara...you can...um..." I looked at her. "I could steer the cycle and get it back in control." She looked at me surprised. "You can do that?" I nodded. "Well ok then. When she's done with that...um...Iron Fist help her stop the thing." And we were off. Nova swooped Spidey up, Luke moved the bus,I hopped on the bike,steered it around and then Iron Fist helped stop it...I was good but not that good. "I appreciate the hand but I didn't need to be saved by...who are you guys again?"

"Iron Fist. Namaste. Kung Fu master with fist of...well iron."

"White Tiger. acrobatic ninja with steel claws and cat powers. The big guy here is Luke..."

"Power Man. If he calls himself Spider-man than I'm calling myself Power-man. Super Strength and Bullet proof skin."

"Ok...and she's..." Tiger pointed to me but I cut her off.

"Shadow."

Tiger gave me a weird look. "Is everybody gonna chose names now? Really?"

I wanted to stick my tongue out at her but I had to introduce myself first.

"Trained in 4 different combats,extremely acrobatic and agile. With a 'Demon Detail."

"Uh-ha And I already met Captain Bucket head."

"Able two carry to buckets of water in a single...the name's Nova,creep."

"Nova Creep. Catchy."

"Nova the Human Rocket."

"Ok...now if you excuse me I gotta get back to HQ. You see I'm an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Small world."

Spider-Man looked over at us. "Oh no."

"No way am I being part of a team!"

"It's now a team. If you'll let me explain..."

"No, Nix, Nein, Nyet..."

"Huh...never figured he'd know other languages." I really didn't. :P

" Wait...I win the bet! No toilets for the Tiger!" We all just looked at her. "Whatever."

I was kinda upset. Things wouldn't be as easy now that there was only 5 of us. Not much happened for the past half hour. Then Fury called us in...again. "Spider-Man is in trouble again. Go see what you can do to help." A few minutes later we were downtown. "Power Man Thundra's gonna squash the bug." "On it." I took lead for this 'mission'. I jumped down onto Spider-man. "What are you guys doing here? I had them on the run." "Except for the part where you didn't." Then I slashed the anti-gravity thing off of him. _**Boom...**_Claw boomed his...whatever and knocked Tiger,Spidey and I to the ground. Thundra kicked Power Man into the water tower...and made a HUGE water fall. "Surfs Up!" Spidey swooped down and thwiped Thundra and the roof. "You miserable little..." Spider-Man webbed her mouth. "Ah,ah language Thundey. There's kids watching." While Nova,Power Man and Spider-Man tried there luck with The Wizard I went for Klaw. "You're suppose to me tough,Klaw. But I think you're a lot of noise." _**Boom...** _Klaw boomed and I started to fall. Web Head caught me...grr. "I can save myself!" "Except for the part where you didn't."

"If you wanna save someone look down there." And so we did. "We can defend ourselves,they can't. Go. Protect and serve. I can handle these losers." We all looked at each other. "You heard the man." So the 5 of us jumped down and went to help the civilians. The billboard was falling. "Head's up!" Nova and I broke the billboard into tiny pieces...so it couldn't hurt anyone. All of a sudden...BOOM! Klaw comes soaring down...I'm pretty sure unconscious. _**Zap.**_The Wizard snook up behind us and zapped the 5 of us. "My power gloves are charged to the max." "What gloves?" "These gloves." "Oh those gloves." Spider-man webbed the gloves together...boom.

* * *

"Ok Nick. I'll join your glee club. But I sill operate solo as Spider-Man. It's my version of me time."

* * *

I was showing Ava,Danny,Sam and Luke around Midtown High when we ran into Peter. Flash was just about to shove him in the locker...classic. Luke pulled Peter out of the way. "Do I know you? Any of you?" "Say 'Hello' to your new class mates." I've been going to Midtown for awhile but Peter barley knew me...so...yea.

"Danny Rand."

"Luke Cage."

Luke nudged Sam. "Sam Alexander."

"Ava Ayala."

"Latara Hanu." He just looked at us. "Think about it." He finally figured it out.

"Oh some idiot gave Fury the bright idea that we needed some 'Me Time' away from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"FYI don't bother with the secret I.D. Code of silence." I smiled.

"Hey this is great...really,really great. I gotta go talk to this guy now so...bye." And Peter ran off.

"Well that went well. Let's continue the tour." I finish showing everyone around. Today was one of the Best...Days...Ever.


	7. Doomed

Chapter 7: Doomed

_"Come on! You're gonna be late."_ "And what if I wanna be late?" "You never want to be late." "Well...maybe today is different. Uncle Strange is on a...thing somewhere...I really don't even know what. Case in point, I'm home alone for the week." _"You're not alone. You got Luna and I." _I picked Eevee up. "That doesn't help." I dropped her on my bed. "Well I suggest leaving soon. But 1st you should get out of your pajamas." I looked down. I still haven't changed and it was almost 8:15. "Ugh." I did a quick flick of my wrist. A spiral of magic went around me and I was good to go. _"Can we go now?" _"Luna and I can. You, Stay here!" _"Why does Luna get to go?" _"Because I'm a spirit trapped in a necklace Latara refuses to take off." "Hey what if it gets eaten by that big tentacle box? Then what would you do huh?" Luna cleared her throat. "We should get going." "Oh right." I gave Eevee a quick little hug. "See you after school." _"Uh-huh." _

We had a nice quite walk all the way to school. Well almost all the way. "You seem to quite. Is something wrong?" "No. Nothing is wrong." Luna appeared in her spirit form. I was a little shocked by this. I didn't know she could. "You sure?" "I'm sure." "Positive?" "Yes." "Come on. You can tell me anything." I stopped. "Nothing is wrong and I don't need a babysitter. So how about you just stay quite. Please." "Well..." Luna's spirit form disappeared. _Great job Latara. Maybe school itself will be better._ Boy was I wrong.

"Well I think I got my story of the week." I looked over at M.J. "Oh really? And that would be?" "Teenage girl with quite the attitude and a 'never give up' one suddenly get's bummed out." I just rolled my eyes. "Seriously though. Is something bothering you?" _Oh like the fact that I just lost the friendship and probably trust of a spirit that's locked in my necklace?! _"No M.J. Nothing is wrong." "You sure?" "Yes I'm-" The bell rang. "You better get to class." "Ok. See you later." "Later."

"Whew." I opened my locker and pulled a few books out. I closed the door moments later. I turned around to get to class...well tried to. " Ah! Oh. Danny. Don't sneak up on a girl like that." "Sorry." "It's fine but please don't do that again." He just smiled. "I'll try. Listen I know you said you were ok but...you really don't seem to be." I sighed. "No I'm really not. Just a week ago I was your almost normal 15 year old. But now...I don't even know if I can call myself 'almost normal'. 'Completely out of the ordinary' is more like it." "It'll be ok." "See I don't know that anymore! I mean just look at what I did to the team...to you." The smell of blood was still there. It was faint but it was there all the same. "I could of seriously hurt you." "But you didn't. You forced out the evil that was controlling you." "No I didn't." Danny just looked at me puzzled. "Luna did. And I just yelled out her a few minutes ago. Ugh." I just put my head up against my locker door. "This stinks." "You know what else 'stinks'?" I popped my head up and looked behind me. "Detention." Principle Coulson walked away. I groaned. "Worst...Day...Ever..." _How could this day get worse? _

When we walked in detention, Luke and Ava were already in there. "I have a strange feeling that this was just to get us all together." "And that feeling is correct. Good show you two." Coulson walked back out. Probably to get Sam and Peter. Danny and I just looked at each other. "Show?" We sat down. "Ok so why would Coulson want us here?" Ava just shrugged. "Maybe for a conference." "That's what the Heli-Carrier Conference Room is for." "Well then...I don't know." _That's a 1st. _Peter and Sam walked in.

"Oh my Aunt May is going to kill me! Then she's gonna bring me back as a zombie and kill me again!" Peter was flippin' out. "Nice work you guys. That was excellent role play. Perfect." Peter looked behind him. "Oh...this was just to get us all together. And I thought it was serious." "Define 'Serious'." Coulson pressed a button. Peter and Sam's chairs dropped. The 4 of us looked at each other. Then our chairs dropped. "Whoa!"

"How the heck are we in costume? And where the heck are we?" "Don't ask me!" We went through a tunnel. The chair...thing hit a bump and the boys went flying and fell on top of each other. Ow. Tiger and I did a flip and landed perfectly. "Ta-da." "Move your webs!" "You know...I got this knot in my back and those stupid pointy things on you helmet are just perfect." We just looked at them. "Boys." Tiger walked to a window. "Where are we?" "ATTENTION: All S.H.I.E.L.D personal prepare for surfacing." "Does that help?" "The heli-carrier! I love this job!" I looked out the window. "Sweet."

"In a feisty mood? Outstanding." We all looked over. Fury was on a screen in the room. "C.O.U.R.T is where you'll learn to focus that." "Court. Like...like b-ball court?" "Court. Like you've come to be judged...harshly." The windows were shut tight with steel. Robots came out of the floor. _Oh no. _Before Fury could explain what we were suppose to do Nove and Spider-Man started destroying robots. "Oh Yea!" "Woo!" I sighed. "They are so stupid." "Gentlemen. The object of this exercise was to cross the room WITHOUT setting off any traps." "He said that? When did he say that?" Peter zoned out for a minute. "Oh...my bad." "I was going to send you into the field. But now I see that if you can't work as a team you can't do any good out there. So until you can work together, You're Grounded!" "That's not fair!" Tiger was pointing to Nova and Spidey. "It was dork 1 and dork 2." "You're gonna clean up this mess as a team. Fury out." A robot came out with cleaning supplies. "I got the ceiling."

White Tiger, Iron Fist and I got the floor, Power Man got all the scrap metal and Nova...well I don't think Nova really did anything. "Be the best here you can be. Work with professionals. I'm pushing a broom thanks to you two." Ok so Nova was dusting up scrap metal...kinda. "A tornado becomes a gentle breeze only as temperatures cool down." Everyone just looked at Iron Fist. I picked up a piece of metal. "He does that." Then I threw it into the pile. Nova melted it down. "You guys are the noobs. I've been busting baddies for over a year now. Check it out: Melter, Batroc, Toad, Whirlwind, The Frightful Four...and I'm counting all four." "That's it! Spider-Man your a geniu-You gave me an idea." I looked over at Ava. She knew what I was talking about. She went over to the computer. "S.H.I.E.L.D's most wanted. We bring in someone from this list-" "Instant respect." "Right. let's make it someone we can handle. Hmm...Modok?" "Nah. He's already in jail." Everyone looked at me. "What? I check the news...mainly to see what insulting things Jamason has to say about Spidey...continue." "How about Whirlwind?" "Busted him last week." "Toad?" "Week before." "Ah-ha! Lady Porcupine." "Nova you take that one. Bring some bandages too." "No. I'm aiming higher. Like top of the list. Oh let's get him! Doctor Doom!"

"Last one to Latveria cleans the Heli-Carrier bathrooms!" Nova zoomed away. "It's called impulse control Nova!" "Whatever! Whoo hoohoo!" I facepalmed. "He's a complete moron." "You're telling me." We just followed him. "Who knows how to fly this thing? Oh never mind, found the auto-pilot." "We're not gonna let him go through with this...are we?" "Depends. Are we a group of solo acts...or just a group?" "Turn off the ignition. We are not flying to Latveria and attacking Doctor Doom." "You're right. Can you tell Nova-No brains that?" "Finally someone is using there head." Tiger walked inside, "WAIT! Tiger it's a-" I tried to stop her. "Trap. Grr...I hate you all."

I was pushing buttons. I think Danny was too. "You have no idea what you're doing do you?" "Looking for tunes?" "Music soothes the savage teen." "Awesome." "Uh...wait. If we have no idea what we're doing...how are we gonna get there." Danny just shrugged. "Latveria in 3 minutes." The jet split into 6 little jets. "This is Latveria? Looks...peaceful." "Probably not. Do we have a plan?" "I was just gonna knock on the castle door and say 'Cupcake Gram'. Everyone loves cupcakes." I dropped in on the conversation. "You're an idiot." There were explosions everywhere. "Oh wow. Is it Happy Doom's Day?" "Those ain't fireworks." Nova seemed to be having a great time. "Shouldn't we land?" "Probably." "No wait. We can't land." "So what do we do?" "Jump?" "I hate you." "I get that a lot." Iron Fist was the 1st to drop. He completely totaled that doom bot. _Sweet. _I followed, Then Tiger, Power Man and last but will never think himself least, Spidey.

We kept destroying Doom bots for somewhere around 10 minutes. "Thanks for taking care of the light work. Pros will handle it from here. Woah...that's some spider sense." Doctor Doom landed. "I am doom." "Doctor Doom I presume." "Fury dares attack me?" He blasted lasers at us. Lasers! We had a hard time dodging them for sure. Well at least the boys did. "Ok I'll say it. We're doomed. Yea I went there." Doom plunged him hand into the ground causing a huge explosion.

*Pause* Ok let's see what we're dealing with. Fission powered gauntlets. Vibranium re-enforced armor. Lasers up the wazoo. Nuclear wazoo at that. Hence the 'Doom' part. I really don't think he's a 'Turn your head and cough' Doctor. *Resume*

He blasted another laser at us. Spidey jumped back. "So you can shoot lasers. Big deal. But can you surrender quietly? Hmm?" I wanted to face palm so bad. "You're not right in the head." We dodged a few more lasers. "Team run S.H.I.E.L.D maneuver Dugan 12!" "Huh?" The boys didn't get it. Time for me to explain. "2 hit high 4 hit low!" "Ooh." "Why didn't you say so?" "INCOMING!" "Yea like your landing the coup de gra...whatever that means." I leaned over to him and whispered it's meaning. "Oh...really?" "I took French." "Ok then." Spidey and Nova started attacking Doctor Doom. "Wait!" They didn't listen. "Stupidest...Boys...Ever." There was an explosion. "As a boy, I second that."

"Get out." "You two actually defeated Doctor Doom...seriously?" "Yep." Spider-Man wrapped up Doom and loaded him onto his part of the jet. Nova flew after him. "Guess we should get going." "Yea..." And we were off.

"Good Godfrey. Coulson's gone native." "Some people aren't fit for the high-pressure world of School Administration. While others are clearly suited for the butt-kicking around the globe department." "I caught him. It was me. Totally my I-" Spidey webbed his mouth closed. "Should of done that an hour ago." "What's this all about? And what's under that sheet?" "We are ready for the advance class. So without and further ado...Wanted for rocking D&D armor and a green cape. You know him, you loathe him." He pulled the sheet off. "Behold! Doctor Doom!" There was a pause. "He is so loving us right now. Except you Nova." "You kids captured the most dangerous man on the planet?" "No need to thank me. But I would accept a jet pack." "You didn't capture Doom. You walked him right onto my heli-carrier!" "Correction Director Fury. They walked a Mark 6 Hoberman Chassy onto the Heli-Carrier." "I'm guessing that's not a new washing robot split into 7 bots. Each smaller than the next. _Oops._

"Isn't we in there vocab? Guys stay together." Tiger went after Nova and Spidey. I just went with Power Man and Iron Fist. "They're splitting up to do the most damage. We need to corral them." "I'm the fastest. I'll get them all if bug breath doesn't blow it." "I blew it? You're the one who-" "SHUT UP!" We were all tired of hearing the same thing. "You both started this!" "To be fair we did go along." "Not the time Fist."

"They took out one of the engines! We're losing stability!" "We're losing more than that. One of them is in the Reactor Chamber. If it reaches the core...we're going nuclear."

"Guy's I'm digging deep into the S.H.I.E.L.D play book. Pull a Triple 46 Lindy with extra sauce!" _Huh?_ "You're just saying words!" "Yes but I have a plan! Tiger where is the reactor chamber?" "It's in sector 6, South quad...it's right below us." "Since YOU are the one who knows that, tell us where we should meet." "Follow my coordinates."

We each took 1 bot. I took the smallest, but fastest. "Come back here! I promise to only turn you into scrap metal!" "Fear the might of Doom!" He blasted me like 100 times. You know how you feel when a bee stings you? Imagine that feeling, times 100 and in all different places. "OW! You'll pay for that you miserable runt!" I kept chasing it. I almost ran into Danny. He just stepped on it. "Oh...uh..." I felt to stupid. I ran over to Power Man's. "Let's trade." I slashed it with my claws. "Oh yea!" Power Man got Iron Fists. He got mine and I got Power Man's. Yay.

We met up right above the core's chamber I guess. "Still waiting for the plan." Peter looked at Danny. "Straight down. Think you can handle it?" "I'm not paying for it." He hit the floor and we came tumbling down. Well I flew but...you get the point. "Free falling through the Heli-Carrier with killer robots is your big idea?" " Half a plan? And...well...yea. It'll lead us right to the Core Reactor...thing." "Must admit...it's not to stupid. I mean most of it is but part of it is kinda smart."

"Power Man, now." He grabbed Iron Fist and Tiger. I just followed Spidey. "That actually worked!" "Are you done patting yourselves on the back. This Doom bot is at the core!" The bot sent a laser blast right toward the core. "Incoming!" Nova jumped in front of it and...absorbed the energy. "Nova!" "Finish him!" Spider-Man webbed him Tiger cut the webbing I took out one of the arms, Luke grabbed the bot and Danny finished it off. Woo. Spidey grabbed the robot's head and slammed it on the ground like it was a foot-ball.

We all walked over to the core and just...well fell. It was a long day.

"If you ever pull a stunt like that I will personally escort all of you off the Heli-carrier and you will be off the team! That was stupid and immature and could of destroyed the whole city!" This went on for about 5 minutes so how about I fast forward?

"Does we're sorry help? We're really sorry?" "Whoever started all of this this step forward. You're off the team." "It was me sir." Spidey stepped forward. We all did. "It was me." "No,it was us." Fury just looked at us. "Never again...team." "Ok that was cool guys. But if anyone says 'Group Hug' I'm gonna cry." "How about 'Study Group Hug'? You need to make up for all the school work you missed." "Now I am gonna cry." I looked over at Tiger. We both pulled papers out. "I did my homework."

"All and all I'd say that worked out pretty well." Just then the screen lit up. It was Doom.

"Children. Let it be known that the all powerful eye of Doom has fallin about you this day. I have scanned your every strength, every weakness. Cross my path again and suffer unspeakable consequences."

I peaked out from behind Danny. I was scared out of my mind. "Well...glad that's over." "What? You can't just let him talk to us like that. Let's get over there and teach him a lesson." "Ugh. I'll get him." "No we will get him." "NOVA!" And we ran after him.


	8. Venom

Chapter 8: Venom

"Luna?" There was no answer. "Listen. I know we're not talking but I wanted to apologize. I was being a jerk." There still wasn't any answer. "It's great that you're looking out for me." Still nothing. I went on. "I mean...I couldn't tell M.J obviously...and I guess I was to scared to tell you." No answer. _What's is she? Dead? _"Luna are you even paying attention?" "Huh? Oh sorry. What did you say?" "Ugh! Forget it." I was just about to take the necklace off. "Wait!" Luna appeared in spirit form. "I was joking. I heard everything. And I'm sorry for nagging you." "Friends?" She nodded. "Good cause if this took any longer, I'm gonna be late for school." I 'poofed' my outfit on and ran out the door. "Bye Eevee!" Eevee was playing with some yarn downstairs. _"Later." School here I come! _"Ok that's lame." "Um..." "Oh for the love of all things magic!" I just started running. I didn't want to be late.

I ran up the steps. _I'm gonna make it! _The door was about to close. _NO! Huh? _One side was still opened. "Come on." Danny waved his hand back. I ran through the doors, almost tripping myself. "Thanks." "No problem. By the way, there's something you need to see." "What?" "I don't know. But I do know you need to see it." "Um...ok." _That's more confusing then usual._ We caught up with the rest of the team."Hey guys." "I'd love to ask what happened and why your late but I'm afraid it'll end weirdly." "My alarm clock broke." "Oh...that's it?" "Pretty much. Now what's this 'thing' I have to see?" "We don't know. We're waiting for Peter." "You know he's gonna be late." "Obviously. But we still have to wait."

Peter and Harry walked through a few minutes later. "So..." "I got this." I walked up to them. "Excuse me but can we talk to Pete for a sec?" I said it in the sweetest voice possible. "Can't it wait?" I lost my patience. "Parker, talk now!" Sam pushed him. "What's the deal?" "It's a club thing. A club I just joined. Sandwich...club." "Sandwich?" "Later!" A few more minutes past and we were in the cafeteria laughing really, really hard. Ava slipped into a chair beside Peter. "Ok I didn't need to see that. Why'd we hear about this from Fury and not you?" "Um...because I just got here. You guys aren't my parents." "Stand together or fall alone. That's why we wanted to talk." "You want to talk? Then tell me why'd you make me blow off my best friend?" "We didn't have that intention. We're a team and whether you like it or not you're stuck with us. So deal." "Yea you got a job now Parker. You don't need to ask Money Bags for anymore favors." Harry overheard. He slammed his tray down and walked away. Peter chased after him. "There are many part between the mind and the mouth." I slid over next to Danny. "You should try using them sometime. It might help." I gave him a mocking smile.

"Oh boy." "That didn't go well." "Definitely could of gone better." "Well...guess we gotta get back into reality and stop day dreaming about what could of happened." "What happens, happens." The rest of the day went on normally. Until about 8 O'clock.

My phone rang. I answered. "Ello?" "Latara?" "Who else would answer MY phone?" "Eevee?" "Good point. So tell me Parker, why'd you call?" "I'll explain later. Just meet us at Harry's place." "Where?" "Corner of 12th and Maple. Bye." "Bye?" _Us? Does he mean the team? Oh never mind. _

I went over to 12th and Maple. The others were already there. Just not Peter. "So um...anyone know why Pete called us here?" "Nope." Peter ran over to us. "Sorry I'm late." "No problem. Now can you tell us why you called us here?" "Well...M.J, Harry and I were gonna have a movie night..." "And since Harry's mad at us you thought bringing us to his place would help? Oh yes. Genius." Sarcasm was obvious. "Well...it's something isn't it?"

We entered the building. "Just think of it as a team exercise...only without the costumes." "Whatever." "Hey if you guys are gonna invade my life it's gonna be on my terms. Harry's cool. Don't worry. It's be fine." Peter knocked on the door. "Parker!" "Flash?!" _What the heck? _We glided past him. "Well...this wasn't suppose to happen...M.J!" Peter walked over to her. I followed. "Hey guys.." She ducked, dodging a football. "Great party right?" "Sure. So are you gonna tell us what the heck is going on?" "I don't know. It was suppose to be a movie night. But instead it's this." I just rolled my eyes and walked back to the group, dodging about 10 footballs. "So what's going on exactly?" "Ok so acording to M.J this really was suppose to be a movie night but instead it's a party." "I skipped homework for this?" Peter and M.J walked over. "This wasn't suppose to be this." "So what do you think?" He paused for a moment. "Um...bathroom break." He ran up the stairs. "Nervous bladder. Ever since 1st grade." I kinda ignored that.

"So what are we gonna do?" "We could leave and get on with our lives?" "I don't think that's a good idea." "Why not Luna?" "I'm not to sure. But I have a strange feeling." "Ok. Guys wait!" The others turned around. "I think we should stay." "Why?" "I know this is gonna sound crazy but Luna, the spirit of my necklace, has a bad feeling." "Oh sure a magical spirit who lives in a necklace has a 'bad' feeling about this place." "I think what she's saying is true." We all looked at Danny. "Latara, the necklace can look into the future correct?" I nodded slowly. "Yea...well that's what my book says." "Then maybe something bad will happen." "Oh come on Danny. You seriously believe-" Sam was cut off by a loud growl.

"What was that?" "I don't know." Out of no where Peter fell down the steps. "What's going on, man?" "Big, black sludge, goo thing!" "What?" "I don't know what it is. Point of the matter, it's taken control of Flash." "And that's bad...how?" Everyone looked over at me. I put my hands up. "Just saying." "It's bad because it's some sort of...of monster that can control people. We gotta get these people out of here." "Gotcha." Everyone was running out of the building. M.J and Harry were at the door. "Peter?" "Pete where are you." "Right behind you. Now go!" Ava and I pushed M.J "Move!"

After getting everyone out we ran into the nearest alley to change. "Ok so what is that thing?" "Well...it's living for sure." "No der." "Well then...it's probably like a simbiote." "A what?" "A simbiote." I got blank stares. "It's a thing that goes from host to host." "Oh...ok then." "So how do we stop it?" By this time we were all suited up. "I...have no idea." "Really?" "Yes really!" "Let's calm down. We need to find it's weak point." "What weak point?! It's a giant glob monster!" "Pretty much...wait...where's Nova?" Everyone just looked at me and shrugged. "Ugh. Where's Spider-Man?" Everyone looked at me again. There was a bright light. "I think he's up there!" "Well then let's go."

When we got up there the goop was stuck onto Nova. "So...how do we stop it without hurting Nova?" "Ideas?" "My comedy seems to have no effect. I got nothing." "I can take it." "Let's not be hasty. It will stick to you if you touch it." "Not if you touch it hard enough." Power Man ran up to it and ripped it off Nova. But it stuck onto him. "Power Man! No!" "This is really bad." "You think?!" He came at us. "Ok so now what do we do? It has Luke's strength!" "I don't know!" _I wonder how many more times she'll say that. _Iron Fist went after it. Yea...it didn't work. "Iron Fist, you ok?" "I've been better." Tiger took her turn. It didn't work. Iron Fist tried again.

"All life is sacred. But what you're doing is wrong. Let him go before I forget I'm a pacifist." "Has anyone heard of a long range attack?! I mean seriously!" I was quite surprised. IT WORKED! Power Man was free! And then it went after Danny. "Keep it up Iron Fist! We'll find a way to contain it!" Somehow it caught him. "Iron Fist!" "I can hear it's thoughts. It's confused. Spider-Man it wants...you?" It took Iron Fist over. "No!" It was team mate fighting team mate. "Woah. Hey. Ouch!" "You idiot! Iron Fist is a kung fu master. Now that the goo has taken him over...it's a kung fu master!" "Oh...right." The fight went on.

Spider-Man went flying. It was my turn. _So...how do I get through to Danny? Hmm... _Luna coughed. "Magic." _Oh right. Light bulb!_ I tried to get close...yea it didn't work. I hit a metal...thing. "You ok?" "Fine." I looked over to find Iron Fist himself again. I walked over to him. "Did I miss something." "Not much."

"Enough is enough! You're not hurting anyone else on this team. You want me so bad? Come and get me." The goo took Peter over. "I...am...Venom!" _Oh no! _Venom turned to me. "Spider-Man, I know you're still in there. I don't want to hurt you...but it seems I may not have a choice. Sorry." I ran towards him. Claws and all. He tried to hit me. I flipped back. He pulled me down and also a big metal tower. "Ow!" "Hold on Shadow." "Can't do much of anything else." He broke part of the tower. It was a bit lighter then. I pushed it off. "You ok?" "Been better." Tiger 'bounced' over. "So what are we going to do about Venom Spider-Man?" "I think I might know." Iron Fist jumped back down. "This won't end well...will it?" "Best guess? No." "Of course. Why can't you be an optimist?" Luna shrugged.

It grabbed Iron Fist and threw him onto the metal...thing. Sticking him to it. "I wish we hadn't had a special moment where you sacrificed yourself. Sorry Web-head." I don't think the blast did anything but make Venom angry. "Alright ugly! Leave my friends alone!" Venom against Spidey. He gooped Spider man's hands. "Nova! I need my hands." Spidey thwiped two electrical boxes, zapping Venom and freeing Peter. Power Man and I freed Danny. "I'm only gonna ask this 1 more time. You ok?" Danny dusted himself off. "I...yea. I'm fine." "Good." We walked over to M.J and Harry.

"Have you seen Peter?" "Shrimpy Kid?" "Spaghetti Arms?" "Three dollar hair cut?" "Terrible fashion sense?" "Only a 98 average?" We all looked at her. "That's not a jokey insult?" I just looked at and mouthed 'No'. "He's fine." "Good. He's my best friend." "You destroyed it?" We gave Norman Osborn a weird look. "Thank goodness. Get these heroes some help."

I just went back home. _"Where were you?"_ "Stopping a new villain. Calls himself 'Venom'." _"Hmm...well as long as you're safe." _I put my hand on Eevee's head. "Yea. Sure."


	9. Living Laser Loser

Chapter 9: Living Laser Loser

_"One, two, three and queen me." _ "Queen you? But this is checkers." _"Yes. And we are girls. So queens instead of kings." _"Um...ok." _This is embarrassing. I'm getting beaten by my own pokemon. _"Ok...um...I move..."*Beep* *Beep* _YES! _I answered my wrist com. "Ello?" "No time for saying hi." "Yet there's time for that?" "Also no time for questions." "Ok then. So how about you tell me what the emergency is?" "Living Laser spotted downtown." "Living what?" "Living Laser. His name tells it all. Suit up and meet us downtown." "Okay then." I shut the communicator off. "Sorry Eevee but I got to go. We'll continue our game later. Ta-ta" _"Later." _And I was off.

"So what did I miss?" "Not much." "No time for chit-chat. Spidey's in trouble! I got him!" We all did our little poses...what? "Maybe we can take this guy down without, you know, tearing down the city!" "Yea well maybe we can. Put me down tiny...ow." "That's Power Man to you." "Yea...whatever." "Anyone read the wiki on bad 80's light show guy?" I sighed an pulled out my phone. "Here." I tossed it back to Nova. 'Subject: Parks, Arthur A.K.A The Living Laser. Former Stark industries employee. Made completely out of live, active photons...' "Wait, wait, wait. He's made of what?" I took my phone back, then explained. "Photons. It means..." He got bigger. "Yea...he can do that." "I'll fry you like bacon!" As tasty as that sounded...I really didn't like the sound of that. There was a sonic rupture and then the Living Laser was gone...and I mean gone. Poof.

"What just happened?" "I thought he was gonna fry us like bacon. What is he, vegan?" "There's the sound again." Wanna know where the sound came from? Well I'll tell you.

*Pause* He's a scientific genius! He's an avenger! The Golden Avenger in fact! Behold Manhattan's very own...Iron Man! *Resume*

What? I got it from Pete. "He...He's awesome! He like built his suit in a cave with some empty soda cans and a few paper clips." "Wow...I don't know whether to laugh at you...or laugh at you." "Laugh all you like now." And with those few words...Peter resumed his awe struct. "Whatcha think they're talking about." "I don't know. Probably some hero biz or somethin'." When we were all talking about how to track that light show Pete had his mind on something else.

"Ok so how are we suppose to track him?" "Ask people if they'd seen where a green laser went?" "Oh great idea. We could also ask them if they saw where you're brain went!" That got plenty of laughs. "Well...um...We could ask them...where your...um..." That sure didn't help Nova. "I rest my case." "How about we go over and get Web-head out of his awe struct?" "Great idea."

"What's your deal?" "Huh? Oh um..." "Well I gotta jet. Hey kid. Come down to the plant tomorrow and I'll give you a tour." "Ok I'll admit...that was cool." "Just get back to the helicarrier...and other places. And you! Stay away from him."

I went back home. _"So...how was your night?" _I plopped on my bed. Eevee on my stomach. "Horrid." _"Aww...I'm sorry." _I just looked at her. "What do you want?" _"What do you mean?" _She acted surprised...but I knew she wasn't. "You are only nice to me when you want something. So what is it?" _"I want you to swallow your pride and actually ask Danny if he wants to go to the movies or something." _"WHAT?!" I bounced up. _"Well...it's not like you could actually be afraid right? So the only logical...answer...is...oh my God you are afraid! You're afraid that he'll say no!" _"Well..." I started messing with a strand of lose hair. _"I can't believe it! A demon like you actually afraid! And of something so small! I can't believe it." _She started victory dancing on my legs. "So? What if I am? It's a normal teenage girl thing." _"But you're not normal. When are you gonna get that? You are so far from normal that even 'Out of the Ordinary' doesn't cover it." _"Whatever. I got training tomorrow so if you don't mind." I rolled over on my side trying to knock Eevee off. "I'm going to bed."

I got up early. I changed, had some breakfast and went over to the S.H.I.E.L.D Heli-Carrier.

"We waiting?" "For Bug-Boy? Why?" "Patience is a virtue." "So is punctuality." "Spider-Man's late. We train without him." "He'll show up." Power Man crashed some bots...with a bot. 1000 points. "Yea sure. I think you're confusing showing up with showing off." I spun around and fairy blasted...well I don't know how else to describe it...about 10 bots. 1000 points. "But what 'problem' will he have? And by problem I mean lame excuse." Tiger slashed some bots. 1000 points. "Back to why I should be team leader." Nova was getting chased by mini, flying bots. "A man cannot lead before he has found himself." Iron Fist smashed somewhere around 15...1000 points. "Well I'm here wreaking major havoc." Nova blasted the mini bots. 1000.

"It's wreaking havoc...oh never mind." "Let's put it to a vote. All in favor of changing the team's name?" There was a huge blast from the one wall. "What the heck?!" "Are we under attack?!" "Behold. Science has made what's perfect even better." We just looked at him. "Don't worry. It's all good. I'm working on a new level. One that you don't quite comprehend and...Woah!" He flew backwards. Then forward. Then...then all over the place. He wound up crashing the whole room. "Are you crazy?" He finally stopped and looked around. "How do you like me...now?" Tiger and I facepalmed.

A few days passed. I went back up to the Heli-Carrier and we went back over to the Conference Room. "Why are you guys so upset? This Armor rocks! Remember Wednsday?" Little flash back. "Don't think of it as the answer to all my problems. Think of it as the answer to all our problems!" We just looked at him. "Thursday?" Another flash back. My suit was still a bit burned! "I mean...I got my own repulsors!" We kept staring at him. "Yesterday?" Another flash back with the Melter.

We left the room. "This isn't working. That suit..." "He's totally throwing off our rhythm in the field!" And I knew a thing or 2 about rhythm. "We can't get the villain without destroying the whole town!" The alarm went off. "Guess who's back." Fury turned around. "Go get him." "What about Spider-Man?" "I'm only sending you." "Fine with me. Let's go team!" In a matter of minutes we were down town.

"We're gonna make this easy on you." "Give it up before we short-circuit you." There was a flash of blue light. And guess who was there. "What is HE doing here?" "If only I knew..." "And what are you supposed to be?" "You don't know? I'm your friendly neighborhood Iron Spider!" "You can't stop me." "Maybe they can't. But I can." "WHAT?!" "Calm down Latara." She had a point. Peter pressed a button...and metal 'arms' came out of the suit and almost hit Power-Man and I. "Maybe you should hang back until you got your learners permit." "Jealous?" "Afraid for my life is more like it." Living Laser blasted Spidey. Thank God.

"Should we help him?" "Why? He's 'good'." "We should still help. We are a team." _Curse Danny's good nature! _I don't think it went to well by the way Pete was saying 'No the light bulb's that way!' He crashed about 4 times before finally stopping. We rushed over to him. "The road to enlightenment can be a painful one." "I'm fine. I got this." "No you don't!" "You had your chance. It's my turn." I'm just going on record here and saying...Nova's an idiot. "Great job Bucket-Head." "I'm just warming up!" Yea...stupid. "You've got a lot to learn about how energy works." "He's getting away!" And like that Laser disappeared.

"That went well..." "Face it Junior Stark. In that suit you stink." "You can't control it." "He never touched me!" "He didn't have to." "You're your own worst enemy." "Stark made this for me!" "Yea well you sure picked him over us in a hurry. How about you work on your own. We don't need you!" I was hurt. Not physically though. "You're...you're serious?" "Seems that way." "You know...Stark is who he is because he followed his own path. You sure you're following yours?" "Where'd you get that? A fortune cookie."

I went back home. "This...this stinks!" I fell onto my pillow. _"What's wrong now? Living Laser again?" _"Yep." It sounded muffled, my face being in my pillow and all. _"Well...if it makes you feel any better..." _She grabbed my cell and put it beside me. _"There's a message for you." _She hopped off of my bed and onto her cat bed. I sat up and took my phone. I went into my texts and looked at the new message.

_Danny-You ok?_

_Latara-Yea. Why?_

_Danny-You didn't seem it._

_Latara-Well...I am._

_Danny-Sure..._

_Latara-Are you doubting me?_

_Danny-Not quite. I'm just good at telling how people feel._

_Latara-Right cuz your such the people person._

_Danny-Well..._

_Latara-I know, I know. I'm just worried about Pete. Something seemed...wrong._

_Ava-Guys check the news!_

_Latara-Why?_

_Ava-There's something you might want to see._

I grabbed my lab top and typed in 'DailyBugleNews'. The screen read...'Explosion at Stark Labs. Supposedly Iron Man's suit has been taken over. Who's responsible for this? And what's there motive?'

_Ava-Did you read it?_

_Danny-No._

_Ava-Not you!_

_Latara-Yea I did. What do you wanna bet that the Living Laser has taken over Stark's armor?_

_Danny-It's possible. But Peter's armor had the crack._

_Ava-But something could of happened and the Living Laser could of still taken the armor over._

_Latara-I'll tell the others._

_Luke-No need._

_Sam-Let's go kick his butt!_

_Ava-You gotta wait bucket head._

_Luke-We need a plan._

_Latara-No...we need Pete._

_Sam-Seriously?_

_Latara-Yes._

_Luke-Worth a try I guess._

_Ava-Latara meet us at the Heli-carrier._

_Latara-Okie Dokie. See ya soon._

_"So what's up?" _"Something has happened to Iron Man." _"And..." _"Living Laser has taken over his armor...at least that's what we think." _"So you're going back out?" _I slipped my glove on. "No der. Later!" I ran out the door and went over to the Heli-carrier.

We walked into the lab and found Peter and his armor. It was past 1 a.m. "What are you doing?" "Repairing..." "We heard about Iron Man." "Yea well...it's my fault and...and I'm gonna fix it." We all looked at each other than back at Pete. "I got into Stark's computer. It seems like Living Laser has taken over the place." "Did you tell Fury?" I kinda nudged Ava. She just looked at me and mouthed 'What?'. "Not yet. I wanna handle this on my own. Look I know I let you guys down." "You did blow it. Big time." I walked over to him. "We all make mistakes. It's part of being human...more or less." He looked up at me. "We'll never kick you out Web-head. No matter how bad you blow it." "We were always in this together." "Even when you're a major screw-up." "Which is often." I added. "We'd never let you fly solo." "And we should get going. Before Fury can send in the cavalry." "Isn't that...breaking an order." "Well..." I acted like I was thinking about it. "Nope. Can't break an order that was never given." "Just do us a favor...lose the armor." "Hold on here. Let's think about this. It's not going to be like before...is it?" "Oh no. Nothing like before. I'm on my path now." "Good to have you back web-head."

We rushed over to Stark's lab. "After you." Iron Fist nodded and broke the door. "Knock Knock!" We all got into our poses...again. "Nice. Now check this out!" "Think you have what it takes to defeat me? Would you kill Stark to do it?" Just then Pete...Iron Spider blasted through the roof. "Time to bring it. Spidey Style." Living Laser kept blasting at us. Of course I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to figure out how to wake up Stark. "Shadow, look out!" "Huh?" I looked over to see a green light heading right towards me. Lucky for me Iron Fist was near. "Thanks. Now could you please get off me?" "Your...welcome. I guess." I just smiled and went back to trying to actually hit the guy. "Spidey...any time now!" "Hey Sparky. Look what I can do." He snapped his fingers and and electrical spark went through the suit...Iron Man's not Peter's.

"I am to good at this." Laser was forced out of the suit..again Iron Man's. "How dare you!" "I see your fashion sense took a jump. Wanna help me clean up?" "Yes! I mean...yes." The two were fighting Laser when we were...actually we were waiting for the plan. "So...what's next?" "I've got it all worked out. Shadow." I looked at him. "I need a portal or whatever to Stark's Control Station." "Huh?" "Um..." "Oh...oh never mind." I was being funny and created a fake string, pulled it and down came a portal to the control station. "Mature." "What?" "Never mind. Come with me."

"I'm ready. You're close to the thing and he's right on your tail." "What thing?" "The Thing! With the...thing! That does the...Thing!" I looked over at Tiger and mouthed 'What?'. Her answer? 'No clue.'. A few minutes past. "Woah...that wasn't part of the plan. Can't you do it?" It was quiet again for a few minutes. "You can do it." I looked at Danny. "You...you really think?" He just looked back at me. "Um..." Minutes...seconds...both later Peter pulled two handles. "It seperated his own structure. To a point where...he couldn't remain in his form." "Where'd you think he ended up?" Both Iron Man and Iron Spider shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well...we should get going."

"So...are we all good? I'm just checking." "That's you idea of an apology?" Peter sighed. "I'm sorry." He wheeled his chair over to Danny. "You know Danny...you were right. It's better to be an uncool me then a cool someone else." "Where'd you hear that? A fortune cookie?" "All right all right...get out of hear before I remember that you shouldn't off been anywhere close to Stark Labs." We dashed off.

_"So...how was your...night?" _"Not bad." _"Good." _Eevee was drinking some tea that was in a bowl. "Where'd you get tea?" "I made some." I turned around. "Uncle!" I hugged him. He laughed a bit. "Do you want some." I let go of him. "With the week I've been having...yes please!" A few moments later I was reading and drinking some tea. Then my phone dinged. I grabbed it. There was a text.

_Peter-Hey guys...I just wanted to say thanks...again._

_Latara-Enough with the thanking us already. It's getting so flippin' annoying._

_Ava-She's right you know._

_Luke-It is getting pretty annoying._

_Sam-You got that right._

_Danny-I agree._

_Peter-Well the point is...I'm glad to have you guys as a team. I couldn't ask for a better one._

_Ava-Wow..._

_Latara-Yea that's...that's really sweet._

_Danny-Deep._

_Luke-I feel the same way bro._

_Sam-Yea...I guess you're ok Web-Head._

_Peter-I'll take that as a compliment. _

_Latara-Mainly because it's to late for a verbal battler between you two._

_Ava-Definitely. _

_Luke-Yea._

_Danny-At least wait until tomorrow. It'll be a new day._

_Latara-But it's past 2...isn't it already tomorrow?_

_Ava-I think he means later in the day._

_Danny-No I really mean tomorrow...as in at least 22 hours. _

_Latara-Oh...that's even better._

_Peter-Oh never mind!_

_Sam-I think you made him mad._

_Latara-Sure...night!_

_Ava-Night._

_Luke-Later._

_Sam-..._

_Danny-Good night._

"Well...wonder what's next." "Yes. I'm sure it'll be thrilling." "Well...night." "Good night Latara."


	10. Girls Day Out

Chapter 10: Girl's Day Out.

I yawned. "Morning Eevee." _"Mornin." _"Sunday and no school." "Don't forget your 'Girls Day Out' was it?" "Oh yea. I'm meeting M.J at Central Park today at noon. We're gonna have a Girl's Day Out." _"Cool. I can't come though can I?" _"Nope." _"Aww. Oh well." _Just then my phone rang. _Why would Ava be calling? _

"Hello?"

"Hey Latara."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing really."

"Well then...Do you wanna join M.J and I on our Girl's Day Out?"

"I don't know. I have homework..."

"Oh come on Ava. Your a smart girl. You could get your homework done in a jiffy."

"Uh...ok. I'll join."

"Cool. Meet us in Central Park at noon."

"Ok. See you later."

"Later."

_I should tell M.J. _

_Latara-M.J...you there?_

_M.J-Yea. Is something the matter?_

_Latara-No. Just wanted to tell you that Ava will be joining us_.

_M.J-Ayala?_

_Latara-Yep. Is that ok?_

_M.J-Yes. I just wanted to make sure...We are still going dress shopping right?_

_Latara-For what?_

_M.J-The Valentines Day Dance._

_Latara-M.J that's still a few weeks away._

_M.J-I know._

_Latara-How about we do that closer to the day of the dance?_

_M.J-Oh fine._

_"Latara! Latara!" _

_Latara-I gotta go. My cat's bugging me._

_M.J-K. See you at noon._

_Latara-Yep._

"What do you want you little brat?!" _"I just wanted to tell you...uh...hmm...I forgot." _"Why I-" "Latara, I think she was trying to tell you that it'll be noon in 30 minutes." "Oh...AH!" I jumped down the steps...kinda. When I jumped my outfit changed into a grey t-shirt with a neon colored V. (I don't know why it's a V. I think it's the brand name.) Any who...the shoulder of the left side slipped down. (It was a little big on me.) I wore jean capris...well really just long shorts. But still jeans. I wore gray high-tops. My hair was down.

"Ok so I have to return this library book I found, then stop by the market." "Why the market?" "Because it's my turn to pack the picnic." "Oh." "Yea." I ran the book in then got some stuff for a picnic. On my way to the park I ran in to Ava...literally. "Ow!" The basket, along with the food went flying. "I got it!" We both jumped and caught as much as we could. "Sorry Ava." "It's no big deal." "We better get going." "Yea."

We got to the park a few minutes later. "M.J!" "Hey. See you have lunch." "Mmhmm. Let's dig in!" After lunch I explained the rules to our Girl's Day. "So usually we each pick 3 things and do them for about an hour, then decide on where to go for dinner together. That way we're back by 7:00." "Ok." "So I guess we'll each pick two things then decide on dinner." "Ok then." "Ava?" "Sounds good to me." "How about you pick 1st." "Ok then. To...the library!" We both looked at her. "Um..." "Ok then!"

We spent an hour at the library. "Ok M.J your turn." "I say we hit the mall. I gotta get a new camera." "What happened to your old one?" "It kinda broke. The washer blew up." "HUH?!" "It didn't really-" She made an explosion noise. "It-" She made a smaller explosion noise. We both gave her blank stares. "I accidentally put to much soap in." "Oh." "Yea."

We got to the mall, went up the escalator and got over to the technology store. "I'll be over at the music shop. See ya later." "I'll go with her." Ava rushed by my side. We walked in and I went straight to the demo listeners. I selected Hilary Duff's So Yesterday. I started singing along.

"If it's over, let it go and  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
I'm just a bird that's already flown away."

"Laugh it off let it go and  
When you wake up it will seem  
So yesterday, so yesterday  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay?"

I got stares from within the store. "Uh..." I walked out.

"I didn't know you could sing like that." "Yea. I've always liked music. It's an amazing way to express yourself." "I've been working mainly at school-work ever since..." I changed the subject. "Hey look! That store is having a sale. Let's go!" I grabbed her wrist and ran into the store. It's called 'Totally Teen'. Britney Spears' Scream and Shout was playing. Both Ava and I were dressing up in different outfits.

My 1st outfit was: A black short sleeved hoodie with a white, built in tank top, jean shorts and boots.

Ava's 1st outfit was:A white t-shirt with a red sweater vest, white capris with white and red sneakers.

My 2nd: A black sleeve less top with some fabricated string to tie around your neck. A hot pink skirt with short black capris and black flip flops with a hot pink 'strap'.

Ava's 2nd: A shortish red dress with white cuffs and a white part a round the neck.

We met back with M.J around 2:05. "I see you guys have been busy." "Yea..." "Totally Teen had a sale...I couldn't resist." "Well...it's your turn to pick." "A new arcade has just opened near GameStop. I say we check it out." We arrived at the arcade a bit later.

"Supposedly this arcade is split into two. One side has boy games and the other has girl games...more or less." "Cool." We walked in. I ran straight to me favorite game. "I like this one the best." "Dance, Dance Revolution?" "Yep." I hopped up. "Let's see...Level intermediate...song Britney Spears Scream and Shout...clean. Let's do this." I hit every note perfectly. _Left, right, up, down, turn around... _

"I just wanna scream, and shout, and let it all out!"

'Perfect. You're a rockstar!'

"Wow...you got a perfect score." "Yea. You wanna try?" "Oh no..." "Oh come on Ava. I'll go with you!" "That's really not...Woah!" M.J pulled Ava onto the stage. "Level...Beginner. Song...So Yesterday. Ready?" "No." "Good...oh wait not good. You'll be fine." The song started and Ava was trying her best to step on the correct steps. M.J rocked it.

'Awesome. Almost got it.'

"Ava...you got a 90%. That's amazing for your 1st try." "Thanks..." We stayed for another 45 minutes give or take. We mainly played the musical games.

"Ava it's your turn." "Ok...I choose...um...how about we head back over to the mall?" "Sure." We went back over to the mall. "Ok so...where are we all going?" I looked at my phone's clock. It was just about 5:00. "I say we each hit any stores we want in the next hour then we'll meet back up at the fountain while we decide where to eat. K?" "Ok then." "Sure." "See you guys in an hour." We all went our different ways. I went back to the music store. I think Ava went over to the book store. M.J went over to the electronics.

An hour past. "Ok so where are we eating?" "Maybe that cafe downtown?" "Good idea Ava. M.J what do you think?" "I've wanted to try that cafe. Sure." We left for the cafe and got there about 10 minutes later. We ate and talked. We 'split up' over at 12th street. "See you guys tomorrow at school." "Yep. Bye!" "Buh-bye!" "Later." And we went back to our homes.

_"Did you have a nice day?" _"Mmhmm. It was fun with Ava." _"That's good." _I changed then plopped on my bed. "Well I'm going to bed." _"This early?" _"Yea. Night." _"Good night...I guess." _


	11. Why I Hate Gym

Chapter 11: Why I Hate Gym

"Can't believe we got stuck on Bug Catching duty." "Yea. We could be training right now." "Not only that but this is the 3rd time this week that Spider-Man's skipped training." "Mmhmm." Tiger and I were running across buildings trying to find Spider-Man. When we finally saw him he was fighting Batroc The Leaper. Not much on him. What's to know? He's French. He Leaps.

"Spider-Man, Director Fury says get back to the Heli-Carrier for training." "Don't be so official White Tiger. When life gives you Batroc, make French Toast." While Web-Head obviously wasn't paying attention Batroc kicked him. "A boot in ze face!" Tiger went after him. "Wouldn't do that if I were-" She flipped and almost went over the edge. "-You." Batroc flung Spidey into the billboard. "Nicely handled." I tried not to laugh. "Get lazy and even the lame ones can cream you. That's what training's for." "That and mastering new weapons like Electric Claws!" "Yes that and mastering weapons like Electric- Huh?!" Batroc went flying into the billboard. 'Is Spider-Man a student at Midtown High?' "Where does he get this stuff?"

Few hours later we were at school. "That was humiliating." "No kidding." We met up with the rest of the team (Except Peter) in the lunch room. "All city campuses are on high alert. Report anything out of the ordinary." Peter walked in. "Great show with Batroc ze leaper huh?" "Lapse training late for school." "Good show Parker." He did little bunny ears at the both of us. I just ignored him. "So. How was Bug Catching Duty?" "Horrid." "We ran into Batroc. Ava and her Electric Claws saved the day...night...hour...you get it." "Yea well-" "You gym teacher Mister Moleskin will be out because or a freak accident after last night's game. Mister Jager will be your substitute until further notice." "I looked forward to unlocking your hidden...talents."

"Doesn't that Jager guy creep you out." _I work with a guy who wall crawls and live in a mansion with a box that has tentacles in it...nothing creeps me out. _"He's definitely...odd." "Yeah. Hey remember the Demon Diaries movies?" "Remember them? I loved them. I still do." "Well they're making a new one." "Your kidding?!" "Nope. They're playing it Sunday at the movie theater." "Cool." "Yea. I'm trying to get two tickets but it's hard." "I can see why it would-" "Excuse me." We looked back to see Danny behind us. "May I borrow Latara for a minute." I looked over at M.J. "I don't mind. See you at gym." She walked away. I turned around. "Yes?" "I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow." "Uh...tomorrow? As in...tomorrow tomorrow?" "Yes..." "Um...well..." _Come on Latara! This is your chance! _"Sure." Danny smiled. Before we could chat some more the bell rang.

"I'm looking for finalists to compete in the city wide athletics championship. Run this course well and you might be in. Thompson, GO!" Flash ran the course. "Ayala!" Ava did really well. "Rand!" So did Danny. "Hanu!" I was being a show off, cartwheeling across the balance bar. "Osborn!" Harry...not so well. "Cage!" Luke got stuck in a tire...oops. "Watson!" M.J did well too. "Alexander!" Sam...not so much. "Parker. Your last." Peter failed miserably. I know it's just to keep his identity but seriously. "I'll see three of you here tomorrow for the final cut. Rand, Thompson, Osborn." "Tomorrow? Saturday?" "Did I stutter?" "Danny, Flash and Harry? Harry?!" "I aced that thing. Why aren't I a finalist?" "Are you the only one who sees school on a Saturday a good thing?" Danny tapped me on the shoulder. "We need to talk." "Okay..." We walked out.

"Whatcha wanna talk about?" "A rain check?" "Figured. It's great and all that your a finalist but it sucks that it's tomorrow." "Mmhmm. So is Sunday good?" "Yea." "Ok. See you Sunday." He walked away. "See you...oh crud."

"Crud crud crud!" _"What's wrong?" _"M.J and I made plans to see the new Demon Diaries movie Sunday but Danny just asked me if we wanted to do something Sunday and I accidentally accepted." "Why don't you ask uh...what's her name...Cupid is it?" "C.A Cupid. Luna your a genius!" I hopped up and got my Valentine's Day addition of Teen Scream Magazine. "Right here. C.A Cupid was adopted by the Greek God of Love. She's dedicated her life to helping monsters with relationship problems. One of her best quotes is 'Love doesn't have to be scary.' She's the perfect person to help me. And lucky for us her radio show starts in a few minutes."

A grabbed my phone and when she started taking calls, dialed the number. "Ok let's start things off. Caller your on the air." "Hi Cupid. I've read all about you in Teen Scream Magazine and really need help. See a friend of mine and I made plans to do something on Sunday but then my 'crush' asked me if I wanted to do something on the same day and I accidentally accepted. What should I do?" "Hmm...how long have you known them?" "I've known the friend for 5 years. The crush...only a month or so." "How understanding are they?" "Really understanding." "Well then I think that they'd understand no matter which you go with. Just ask yourself one questions. Do you want to do something with a friend or go on a date with your crush." "Ok. Thanks Cupid." "No problem." I hung up.

"Ok so...um...jeesh this is harder than I thought." Eevee sighed. _"Just go with Danny." _I looked back at her. "Since when do you give advice?" _"Since you started to get really annoying with your relationship problem. Danny's your natural opposite but still a good match considering the fact that you guys balance each other out so to speak." _"You got that from my Magazines didn't you?" _"I need to do something when your gone." _"Ok." I grabbed my phone and text M.J, telling her I couldn't make it.

The rest of the day and night past by really fast. I awoke when my phone rang. "Hello?" "Latara?" "Yes?" "Get down to the school ASAP." "Why?" "Because I think the fence is electrified." "It's really early and...Electrified?" "Get here. Now." I was changing while she was talking. I hung up then teleported to school. "Quick enough?" She rolled her eyes. _Guess that doesn't work. _I touched the fence. "OOOOOWWWW!" "Told ya." "Ok so it's electrified. Are Danny, Flash and Harry in there?" "Yeah I saw them go in about an hour before I called you." "Hmm..." We waited for about another 2 hours. "That's it! I'm calling Webs." I grabbed my phone.

"Huh? Hello?" "Hey Pete, have you heard from Harry? It's noon and no one's come out of the gym." "I'm not late for training!" "Something's wrong. We can't get into the school. The fence is electrified." "Why are you-Electrified." "I had the same reaction. Just get here ASAP." In a matter of seconds he was there. "Quick Enough for you?" I looked over, surprised. "Yea that's right. I'm that good." Ava quickly suited up and we went in.

"Who electrifies the fence but leaves the door unlocked?" We kept walking. "Dark, Creepy, Dank." "Told ya we shouldn't of come." "Help! Help!" We ran towards the voice to find the janitor pinned up against the wall. "Hold on. We'll get ya out." Peter pulled the robotic...arm back. "Major Malfunction in the Security System." "Oh my." I heard a click. "Don't move." Part of the floor dropped. "Ok so maybe you should of moved." "Who built the security? Doctor Doom?!"

"That's it I'm calling Coulson." "No phone needed. He's here." "What? On a Saturday?" Spidey opened the door. "Don't come into my office." Agent/Principle Coulson was hung upside down over a vat of...chemicals. "I can see why you wanted to be alone. Nice tighty-whities." "The whole school is rigged. Taskmaster hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D tech." "Who?" "Assassin. Hates me. Hates Fury." "We gotta contact Fury." "Can't. He jammed the signal. You shouldn't of come to school today." "Told ya." Tiger growled. "Get yourselves out of here then contact Fury. Don't go after Taskmaster alone you here me? He's a combat chameleon." "He was bitten by a radioactive chameleon?" Before Coulson could answer there was a scream. "That's Harry. I remember that scream for slasher movie night at camp." "Well then let's go!" Coulson yelled something but we couldn't hear him.

"Spidey Sense. Get down!" We ducked from...trophy missiles? "Well...If Flash and Harry are here at least they have Danny to protect them. Right?" "Yea I guess. But what did Coulson mean by Combat Chameleon?" "No idea. No time for questions or answers. We gotta find them." I nodded.

* * *

"He's right behind us!" "Keep running!" "Slow and steady. Slow and...look out!" Danny pushed Flash and Harry underneath a door. "We gotta get out of here!" Harry sighed. "Your right. Let's go." They kept running. "Up here!" They ran up some steps. "Is he behind us?" "I'm not looking!" Taskmaster jumped right in front of them. "Which one of you is gonna change into Spider-Man?" They were shivering in fear.

* * *

"They're in danger!" "It's the moment you trained for!" "Oh that's right. You never train." A net swooped up Harry. "Flash! Don't leave me here!" "Hey I'm the strongest guy in school, but I ain't Spider-Man." Taskmaster looked at Harry. "You're obviously not him. Come on out Spider." "What should we do?" Peter paused for a few minutes. "You get Harry and Flash to safety. I'll deal with Taskmaster." I rolled my eyes. "Great Plan."

Tiger cut the net with her claws. "What...what's going on?" "Don't know. All I do know is that we're gonna get you to safety." Spidey and Taskmaster were fighting. Well...kinda. "He's coping your moves Web-Head!" Peter started fighting Taskmaster again. "You can take off the mask, Thompson." "I was gonna say the same thing. If that is a mask!"Ava scratched the mask off. "Mister Jager? Our gym teacher?"

*Pause* Please note that we in no way mean to suggest that all gym teachers are evil Taskmasters that strive to bring misery to teens everywhere...except the ones who do. *Resume*

He threw her over to me. "So that test was all about finding Spider-Man?" "Now I don't feel so bad about getting cut." "Shadow you deal with him. I'll get Harry out of here." "Right." I started attacking. Must I say...that didn't work. "Never met a move I couldn't match. Yours, the Tiger's, Spider's, That K'un L'un kid's." "Danny? What did you do to him?!" I started to growl. "Oh no." I went at him claws and all...that didn't work either. He threw me into Tiger, both of us fell down the stair well. If it wasn't for Spider-Man's webs we'd be pancakes. He shot one at me and I grabbed on and wrapped it around my wrist. Taskmaster was saying stuff to Spider-Man. I just cut the webbing and Tiger and I dropped down. Moments later, Peter dropped down too.

"The training...it's useless. He copies everything we do." "Hmm...I got an idea." We ran to the gym. "He mimics what we do. So let's do what we don't." "Won't work. He copies it as soon as he sees it." Peter grabbed a ball. "But what if he doesn't see it?" He put it behind himself and when we saw it it was in between his legs. "I got something in my locker just for this...problem is, I only got one." "Not a problem actually. I can see in the dark." "You can?" "Yea. You know that cat myth?" "The one that cat's have 9 lives?" "No Web for Brains. You mean 'cat's can see in the dark'?" "Right. Being part cat demon I really can see in the dark." "Cool." "Mmhmm."

After getting his other mask we went back over to the gym. "Ok so I'll lure Taskmaster into the gym then Tiger, you turn the lights off." "Right. Then we swoop down and attack Taskmaster with each others weapons." Tiger and Spidey switched gloves. "Then I'll be waiting for him on the beam. When he tries to grab on to those rings..." I pointed to two rings. "I'll pull them up causing him to fall down. Then Spider-Man, you catch him with the tires." "Mmhmm." "Ok then. Let's do this!"

It all went like plan. "Uh oh. I think Taskmaster spotted me." Peter started running towards the gym. "Darn those budget cuts. No lights on the weekends Tasky." "You're only prolonging the inevitable." "Then we might as well make it fun right?" He ran into the gym. "Now!" "I make this spider mask look good." Tiger and Spidey started attacking. "Remember where you are?" "You just did me a favor. I have a photographic memory. I could move around as well as if the lights were on." Taskmaster went to grab the rings. I pulled them up. "You could if everything was where it was yesterday sucker!" "Dodge Ball!" Spider-Man started throwing dodge balls. White Tiger webbed one of Taskmaster's legs, Spidey put three tires onto Taskmaster. After cutting the webs I threw Taskmaster onto the bleachers and Tiger webbed him on. "Now I know why you use these things. They're fun!"

"There's still time to join me." "You may think I'm a loser but I don't. So I'll have to decline." "Then I'll just expose your identity as Flash Thompson!" "Which Flash? This one?" I pointed behind me to Harry and Flash. "It's Spider-MAN Jager. Not Spider-Teen, but this school is still under my watch. Just like the rest of the city." "There's a lesson here." "Yea, you go schooled!" "Not helping." Taskmaster pressed a little button on a remote and smoke went everywhere. When it cleared Taskmaster was gone. The only thing left was a mask. "Great distraction." Tiger picked the mask up. "How many masks can one guy wear?" "You're asking me?" "Think he'll be back with a different face?" "He knows what he's up against." "Yea cuz he got schooled!" "Yea still not helping."

"And that's...why I hate gym." "What do you mean? You love gym." "Luna...I don't today." "Hmm...aren't you forgetting someone?" "Uh...eep!" I ran back into the halls. All the traps were disabled. I looked around. "Danny!" I ran towards him. He was knocked against the lockers. "Danny are you ok?" He groaned. "Except for a headache...I'm fine." "Good." I helped him up. "Let's get out of here. I've had enough school for one day." We got outside to find Ava and Peter. "Hey guys!" They looked over. "Guess who I found." "Danny!" "You're ok." Danny nodded. "Mmhmm."

"Flash actually did me a favor." "Taskmaster never even thought that you were Spider-Man." "Your plan was more efficient then my training." "Really?" "Going solo paid off okay." "There's still one thing I don't get." Peter turned toward Principle Coulson. "The tight briefs?" "I swim." I tried not to laugh. "Leave the man's underwear alone Pete or he'll get 'short' with you." I couldn't help it. I started laughing. "Um..." "I'll explain everything later. K?" Danny just looked at me...then smiled.

I plopped on my bed. "One normal day...is that to much to ask?" _"Apparently." _I picked up Eevee. "Thanks. For being annoying most of the time...you're a great friend." I squeezed her. _"No problem. Now may I ask for one thing?" _"Name it." _"Oxygen." _I let go. "Sounds like you had a rough day." "Oh Lucario. You don't know the half of it." I fell backwards, landing on my pillows. I sighed. "Well...at least I'm not alone."


	12. A Date With Destiny

Chapter 12: A Date With Destiny

"I'm so exited! My 'date' with Danny's tonight." I was squealing like a fan girl. _"Ugh. Maybe I should of stayed out of this. Your even more annoying now." _Eevee had her head under my pillow. "What to wear? What to wear?" I was rummaging through my closet. _"I'd say something formal but still cute. It'll be perfect 1st date attire."_ I looked back at her. "How many of my magazines have you read?" Eevee shrugged. "Ugh I got nothing like that in my closet! Ah Ha!" I grabbed my phone.

_Latara-M.J I need help!_

_M.J-With?_

_Latara-I feel bad about canceling on you SOOO how about me head over to the mall?_

_M.J-Ok. But if it's out of your way...I mean it's really no big deal._

_Latara-It's not out of my way. I wanna get a new dress anyway._

_M.J-Sweet! Is noon ok?_

_Latara-Um...how about 1:30?_

_M.J-K. See you later._

_"Why'd you postpone it?" _"Cuz I got training. Bye." I suited up and went outside. I looked down to see an envelope. I picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Latara,_

_Meet me at the movie theater_

_at 7:00 p.m._

_Sincerely,_

_Danny_

_P.S Look inside the envelope._

I reached back into the envelope to find a ticket. "It's a ticket to the Demon Diaries movie..." I sighed. "Thanks Danny."

I got to C.O.U.R.T. "Hey Shadow." "Thought you weren't coming." "Well I was. And I'm here!" I looked around. "Hey where's Iron Fist?" "We have no idea." _It's not like him to miss training._ "I'm gonna regret asking this but where's Web-Head?" "He's doing an interview With M.J." "He just couldn't resist could he?" "Apparently not."

"Ok who wants to go 1st?" "I will!" Nova got in the center. Tiger pressed a button and bots were all around him. "Woah!" "You made some adjustments didn't you?" "Yep." After about 10 minutes of Nova flying around he finally destroyed the bots. "Power-Man?" "On it." Luke went next. It took him only 4 minutes and 12 seconds. "Shadow?" "You can go 1st." Tiger looked at me funny. "Please?" "Sure." She got in the center. "So um...how do I start it up?" "Just hit the green button." And so I did. Ava slashes every last bot. "Ok Shadow. You're turn." Nova flew over to me. "Unless your chicken!" He startled clucking. "I am not!"

I got into the center. "Start it up Tiger." Ava pressed the button. _Just a few bots. Nothing much. _I kept attacking. In a matter of seconds all the bots were destroyed. "Talk about slicing and dicing." "That was amazing." I blew a strand of hair out of my face. "Thanks." "How...How did you do that?" "I don't know. I was just really focused on...training." I lied. I wanted to get going ASAP. "Well how about another round?" "Sure." "I'm in." "Let's do it."

After training for another 2 and a half hours I ran to the mall. "Oh my God I'm gonna be late!" "May I ask why you're so worried?" "Because I feel so bad about ditching M.J. And besides I kinda wanna pick out a dress for-" "You're date tonight. I got it." "And the Valentine's Day Dance." "The what?" "It's a dance that the school holds every Valentine's Day." I ran in and found M.J waiting by the fountain. "M.J!" "Latara!" "Sorry I'm late." "No biggie. So where to first?" "Well...how about Totally Teen?" "Sure but...why would we go there?" "I kinda wanted a party dress." "Why?" "No reason. I don't have many dresses." "I can understand why." We started laughing.

I picked out a dress that was sleeveless. It was black with a hot pink lining. The bottom looked tu-tu like. I tried it on. "Cute." "I sure think so." I payed for it and we walked out. "Now to the formal section!" "Ugh." M.J started laughing. She knew how much I hated formal attire. M.J found her dress in a matter of minutes. It took me way longer.

The 1st dress I tried was Blue and...short. "I don't know it's a bit...revealing." "But it is cute." "Yeah...no."

The next one I tried was orange. A color I'm not to fond of. "I look like a carrot!" "But a cute...carrot?" "No."

Dress number 3 was purple. I don't mind the color but it definitely isn't a favorite. "The dress is nice but...the color..." "Oh my gosh! Just try on the next one!" M.J shoved me into the room with a red dress. "No." I stuck the dress back through the curtain. "This isn't a fairy tale. I'm not gonna try this dress on and be all like 'Oh my goodness it's perfect' so I'm not gonna waste time-" "Just try it on!" She stuck it back in through the curtain. "Fine."

The dress was long, sleeveless and, like previously stated, red. It came with red, elbow length gloves. "Well?" "Ok, ok. You were right." "Told ya so." "I just have one question." "Hmm?" "Bow or flower?" "Definitely flower." "Rose or tulip?" "Rose. And that makes two questions." "Two times in a row you're right? That's amazing." She started laughing. We payed for our dresses and left.

I looked at my phone. "6:48. Guess I should get going." I patted Eevee's head and left.

I was sitting on a bench. _6:58. Where are you? _I felt a little tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Danny. "Sorry I'm late." "No problem but I wanted to ask you...why weren't you at training?" Danny looked down. "I have my reasons." "Uh-huh..." "The movie's gonna start soon." "Right." We walked in.

We were walking back, laughing. "See I think if they kill the main character obviously they should bring them back but if it's some random person who we have no idea even got there they should just keep them dead!" Danny was cracking up laughing. "I mean it's like 'Hi I'm a random person who no one cares about. Oh no I'm dead' then in the next scene he's alive again!" "You know...you're nothing you lead on to be." "Neither are you, Blondie." "Guess you got a point." "I usually do."

We got back to the Sanctum Sanctorum. "Thanks for a great night Danny." I kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a bit. "I had a great time. See you tomorrow." "Bye." I shut the door, went into my room and fell on my bed. "Best...Night...Ever." _"Sounds like you had a great night." _"Yeah...I did." I changed then fell asleep.


	13. The New Hero In Town

Chapter 13: The New Hero In Town

The day was pretty quiet. No problems, no school, no villains. No nothing. Ok well something. We did have training. A full day of training...yay.

The whole time Tiger was yelling commands that the boys and I didn't even understand. (I know we really got to memorize the S.H.I.E.L.D handbook...or at least look over it) "Team Dugan 5!" "Huh?" "Ugh. 3 hit in front 3 hit in back!" "But...there's 5 of us." The others look around the room. Guess I was the only one noticing that Spider-Man wasn't here. "No wonder it's been so quiet." "So where do you think he is." "I don't know." We resumed training.

After a few hours of training, Fury called us into the 'Conference Room'. Web-head still wasn't there. "Does anyone know anything about this guy?" "Only that he looks a lot like some web-head that we know." "Speak of the devil." Spider-Man came in like it was written. "ACHOO! Sorry guys. I think I'm fighting something." "Gee ya think?" "Just don't get us sick." "This kid looks like he'd be a good member for the team." "Oh don't tell me...you want him on the team? Can't you guys see it?" "See what?" "The real questions is Where did he come from? What's his story?" "We know his story. We fought him." Cue the crickets. We just gave him a blank stare. "It's Venom!" "Um...Venom was huge. And this is just a guy in a black suit." Nova looked over at me. "Not saying black suits are bad." "Yes it's a black suit. Venom had a black suit!" "Perhaps you are seeing connections, where there are none." "I don't know I mean...maybe the web-head's on to something. Things may not always be as they seem." Everyone looked at me. "Hey I got that from Danny!"

"Latara sees it. Doesn't anyone else?" "Are you sure your nose isn't out of joint because he's doing a better job?" "It's not out of joint it's full of...ACHOO! But my eyes work fine." Peter got up. "And where are you going?" "To figure out who this guy is. Venom or not there's only enough room for one Spider-Man in this town. and I'm...ACHOO!" Pete walked out. "He better not get me sick." "Or any of us..."

The day past by. Before you'd know it it was the next day. Monday.

I got up, got dressed and went to school. I was at my locker, getting my books. When I closed the door I was surprised to see M.J standing right there. "Oh...M.J. Hey." "Hi. Are you excited?" "For?" "The Dance?" "Oh. Right." There were posters for the Valentine's Day Dance everywhere. "I don't know why people make such a big deal about Valentine's Day. It's just a holiday. There are many of those in the year." "But this is a holiday celebrating love." For some reason M.J always loved Valentine's Day. "So has anyone asked you yet?" M.J sighed. "Nah. Has anyone asked you?" "No." "What about Danny? Are you sure he didn't ask you?"

"No. Why would he?" "Because you two have been spending time with each other. A lot of time." "So? We're friends. Nothing more." "You two are adorable together." I looked back. "How would you know?" "Um..." M.J sighed...again. "Ok I saw you two at the movies. But I'm not stupid. It was a date. Admit it." "It wasn't a date." By this time we were walking to class. "He asked me if I wanted to do something and I accepted. We decided on seeing a movie." "Equaling a date." "Whatever." I walked as quickly as possible without running.

School was over soon after that. I was walking home when I met up with Danny. "Hey." "Hi." "So the Valentine's Day Dance is next week?" "Yeah." "Has anyone asked you?" "No." _I know where this is going. _"Well then if no one has asked-" "I'd love to go with you Danny." "Really?" "Yea. It would be...be...ACHOO!" "Oh no." "Oh great. I caught Web-Head's cold." I felt a bit dizzy and almost fell over. "Want an escort?" "Nah. It's just a Dizzy Spell." "Right. That's why you almost fainted." "Guess you got a point." "It's my...my..." I backed away right in time. "ACHOO!" "Ok if we caught it...I'm sure the rest of the team did." We went up to the Heli-Carrier to find the rest of the team (Except Peter) sneezing and coughing.

Peter came in a few minutes later. "Hello fellow delinquents. I'm back! Huh?" "Well look who it is." "I told you not to get me sick!" "Oh guys. I feel guilty enough as it is. You can't blame me for this." "There is no enlightenment to be found in this level of misery. ACHOO!" "Not to bention 'dis sucks." "Did you just say bention? Wow." "He meant 'Not to MENTION this sucks.' And it does." I cursed under my breath. "Um if I could make a suggestion: Vampire Sneeze." "I'll show you vampire!" "Get him!" We chased him around the Heli-Carrier...twice!

In a matter of days all of our flues past. Technically it wasn't that bad. But then again, who likes technicalities.


	14. A Venomous Valentine Part 1

Chapter 14: A Venomous Valentine Part 1

_Come on bell. Ring! _I was tapping my pencil on my desk. _2:59. One more minute. _"Class is dismissed." _And a minute early. Score! _It was finally the end of the school day. Why am I so excited? Well juggling training and saving the city I haven't had much time for something I love. Dance. I was running to the auditorium when I ran into Peter. "You do know the exit is that way right? Unless you're planning on using the fire escape." "I'm not leaving yet Webs for Brains. I have dance. Bye." I ran past him.

I changed then went right into the auditorium. The school didn't have a real 'dance' room so they'd use the gym or auditorium. And since volleyball practice was going on in the gym it was unavailable. I ran into find only one other girl there. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore glasses. "Hey Lizzy." "Hi Latara." Elizabeth (Lizzy) is one of the others that take ballet. (It was the only thing available.) "You excited for the dance tomorrow?" "Not at all." "Why?" "I'm not going." "Didn't anyone ask you?" "No." "Oh...well you know my friends M.J and Ava are going." "Did anyone ask them?" "Nope." "So the three of you are going without anyone?" "Only the two. Someone asked me." "Really?" I looked back. "No that's not what I meant! I meant that you never really seemed interested in anyone." "I'm...not. Someone asked me and I accepted." I blushed a bit after saying that. A few minutes later the instructor and the others came in.

Dance was over in a few hours. "Girls, could you two lock up after you're done?" "Sure." "Why are you staying so late?" "I'm cleaning up." "K. Well I got an...appointment so I'll see you Monday." "Bye." I rushed out of the school and over to the Daily Bugle building. The team and I agreed to meet there.

"Sorry I'm late." "No problem. It's been really quiet so far." "How was dance?" Nova got on his tippy toes and twirled around. "Fine Bucket Head." I looked over the side. "It sure is a great view from up here." "Kinda why we agreed to meet here." "Point taken." "Yeah." "Hey guys...why are the lights flickering?" "What do you-" Before Tiger could answer the lights were completely shut off. The moon was covered by clouds so it was just about pitch black. "Whoa!" "Spider-Man?" "Ahh!" "Nova!" "Ok this is-" "P-P-Power-Man?" There wasn't an answer. "Iron Fist give us some light...Iron Fist?" Tiger and I looked around to find that all the boys have vanished. "Ok...this isn't normal." "Ya think?"

"If you want the boysss you gotta find them firssst." "Did you hear that? That 'sss'?" "Yea." "I hope we aren't dealing with Venomess." "Time'sss running out. Better hurry or you might not be able to sssave your friendsss." "Where is the sound coming from?" I closed my eyes. "There!" "Where?" "Over...oh right." I grabbed White Tiger's wrist and pulled her in the right direction. Which led to an alley way. "Show yourself!" "I'm right here." In the back was a girl, probably our age, with black hair and black eyes and what seemed to be part of the Venom Symbiote.

"Who are you?!" "Call me...Heartbreaker." "Heartbraker? Really?" "Yesss!" "Where have you taken our friends?!" "They're right here." A street light turned on to reveal the boys unconscious and 'gooed' to two different walls. "What have you done to them?!" "Nothing. They're just sleeping. More or Less." White Tiger growled then went straight for her. "Tiger, wait!" To late. Heartbreaker whacked her and Ava flipped back. "How do we beat her?" "The same way you beat Venom." "Huh?" "Peter beat Venom with his electric webs." "We don't have electric webs! And Tiger left her electric claws in the Heli-Carrier!" "But you're a fire bender." "So?" "You should be able to lightning bend." "WHAT?! I can not lightning bend! Where'd you get that idea?!" "Uh Shadow...who are you talking to?" I paused. _I must look like an idiot now. _

"Um..." "No matter. Got any idea on how to beat Heartbraker?" "Yeah." _Here goes nothing. _I focused as hard as possible, did all the movements but when I was trying to shoot lightning...it blew up, causing Tiger, and I to get knocked back and hit a car. When the dust cleared, we looked over to see Nova and Power-Man on the ground. We ran over to them.

"Nova, Power-Man wake up!" I checked for a pulse. "Good news is they're alive." "Bad news?" "They're unconscious." "I could of told you that!" Ava stood up. "Looks like Heartbraker got away." "Yeah...and she took Danny and Peter with her."

* * *

**Hi! So this is the second to last chapter of 'A New Chapter Begins' but don't be sad because I'm making a-**

**Espeon-SEQUEL!**

**Yes. There will be a sequel to this story.**

**Espeon-And a sequel to the story after that and one to the story after that and-**

**We get it there will be sequels beyond imagination. So I'm sure you're asking yourselves:**

**What's going to happen to Danny and Peter?**

**Are Tiger and Shadow going to be able to save them?**

**Who's Heartbraker?**

**What's next?**

**Will I ever stop talking?**

**Espeon-The answer to that one is 'No'.**

**Will you ever stop being annoying?**

**Espeon-Also no.**

**Will this author's note ever end?**

**Espeon-Yes. *Pushes button***


	15. A Venomous Valentine Part 2

Chapter 15: A Venomous Valentine Part 2

We took Nova and Power-Man back up to the Heli-Carrier and into the infirmary. In a few hours they were awake. "Ow." "What happened." "Well depends." "What do you remember?" They both looked at us. "Um...someone that looked like Venom...an alley..." "Wait...where's Spidey...and Iron Fist?" "Heartbraker, the villain, got away." "And she took them with her." "We gotta get them back." Power-Man tried to get up. "OW!" "You got hurt badly." "Let Tiger and I take care of this." "Fine." Tiger and I went over to the 'Conference Room'.

"Okay so all we know is that she has part of the Venom Symbiote." "Yep." I pulled up a video one of the security cameras caught and paused it when it go to a good shot of her. "Hey Ava,do you see that light?" "What light?" "That light. It's reflecting off of her eye." "What?" "It's reflecting like..." I gasped. "What?" "I got it. It's reflecting off of a contact lens!" "So whoever Heartbraker is wears glasses. That doesn't really help." "Usually not but by the looks of it they're soft contact lenses." Tiger looked at me. Puzzled. "They can be used to change the color of your eye or add a special effect such as cat-eyes." "Ok so she changed her eye color. We still don't know who it is." I looked at the video. "Her hair..." "Lot's of girls have black hair." "It's not black. It just looks black because she was in a shadow! It's really Dark Brown!"

"Ok but that still doesn't give us much to go on." "Not yet...but I know someone who can help!" I conjured one of my poke-balls up. "Lillipup, we need help!" A little browns dog with blueish grey fur on it's back appeared on the table. _"Hey Latara. Whatcha need?" _"We need your help." "And how will a dog help?" "A dog is color blind but Lillipup isn't an actual dog so she should be able to see what the color UNDER the contact lens is." I poofed up some stamp colors. "Ok Lillipup, to you, what color is that?" I pointed to the video. _"Hmm..." _Lillipup pressed her paw on a hazel colored ink tray then on the paper. Next she put her paw on a black ink tray and gently pressed it down. _"Kinda like this."_ I put her back in her poke-ball.

"So Hazel and...black?" "Hmm...Ah-Ha! Ava I know who our villain is!" "You do?" "I do!" We ran out of the Heli-Carrier.

"So who is it?" "It's a girl named Elizabeth Gunner. She takes ballet with me." "Why would she want to take the boys." "Well she has 3 older brothers and apparently they all don't get along." "Okay...but how did she get part of the Venom Symbiote...and my are we at Midtown High?" "Cuz If I'm correct, she's in here." We walked in and headed straight for the auditorium. After we got there we went up onto the stage. "Why are we here?" "Because of this." I pointed down to the floor. "This is a trap door. It used to lead to the basement of the building that was here before Midtown High. But now it's used as a trap door." "And you think she's down here? How could she even get in?" "She has permission." "She does?" "Yeah. Almost everyone who does ballet has permission from the instructor so they can practice."

I opened the door. "After you." "How very kind." Ava walked down and I followed. When we got down I fire bent a bit so we could have some light. A few seconds later the lights turned on. "Hello heroes." "We didn't come here to talk." "The gig is up Elizabeth! "Let our friends go!" "You'd actually side with boys?" "Well...they're our team mates so yea pretty much." "Fine. If you really want to know where they are..." Heartbraker pressed a button and the wall behind her flipped, revealing Danny and Peter. Still in costume. Ava leaned over to me. "Let me get her." She went to attack. "Tiger No!" She didn't listen and was flung back and hit the wall. I couldn't do much. I couldn't do anything. _I'm sorry guys...I let you down. _Just then the spot around me started to glow. "What...what's happening?" "You're transforming." "I'm what?!" Before Luna could answer I felt...something.

''It's the power of Charmix,  
Magical light.  
It's the power of Charmix,  
And you who shines bright.  
Spread your wings and fly.  
Lighting up the sky.  
It's easy if you try.  
It's the power of Charmix.''

I was in a black, what seemed to be, dress that went down to my knees. The sleeves went passed my shoulders. I had finger-less gloves going to my elbows and boots going about 2 inches lower than my knees. "What the..." "What is this?!" "This is the power...of Charmix! Now a quick what can I do?" Luna didn't answer for a minute. "Try focusing your energy then letting it all go." "Huh?" "Follow me." Luna led me through a serious of things. "Dark Energy!" A blast of dark energy hit Heartbraker. Right after that I de-transformed. By this time Ava was awake.

"How...how did you do that?" "I don't know...Danny!" I ran over to him. Ava ran over to Peter. "Ow..." "You have got to stop saving my life..." "Ok then. Next time I'll let you die."

After explaining everything to Fury we explained to the rest of the team what happened. "Ok so you're 'Latara, Fairy of the Undead'?" "Pretty much." "Cool." "Who would of thought that a normal girl could be a villain." "Yeah and get this. She told the police that she didn't know the Venom Symbiote was evil. The thought it was just goo and made a bracelet out of it." "And they believed her?" "They had to. They didn't have any evidence." "Can't we do something about it?" "No. We gotta leave this one up to the boys in blue." "Speaking of 'leave' we gotta go or we'll be late." "Late for what?" "The thing." "What...oh."

I rushed into my room and changed. "Never thought I'd see you in an actual dress again." "Well then Lucario, you thought wrong." "You better be going." "Right." I ran to the school.

The whole thing was being help in the gym. I couldn't find Ava or M.J. Couldn't find Danny either...not for long though. "Never thought I'd see you in formal attire." "I could say the same to you. Nice tux." "Peter let me borrow it." "So are you gonna ask me do dance or are we just gonna stand here?" "I don't really dance." "And I don't really waltz. I don't like to anyways." I grabbed his hand. "Follow my lead."

So we danced. An hour later Taylor Swift's Crazier was playing.

'You make me Crazier,  
and Crazier,  
and Crazier.'

_Ok...how should I put it. Maybe I should just say it fast...like super fast...oh but I don't wanna say it so fast he doesn't understand me. Ok just say it._ "Danny?" "Yeah?" _Ok...just let it out...I can't believe I'm doing this._ "You're really sweet and you can kick but and...I really like you!" I bit my lip. The expression I expected to see wasn't there...instead Danny was...smiling. He leaned in and before I could even blink...we were kissing. Seconds later we separated. Both of us blushing. "So is it...official?" "What do you mean?" "Are we...officially...together?" "Yeah."

* * *

**Well there you have it. The rest of my Freaky 15 is history.**

**Espeon-It sure is. And thank God for it.**

**Oh hush. So I know that this story was short but don't worry, I have a lot in store for my others.**

**Espeon-Ta-Ta.**


	16. Reminder

**Just a reminder that the sequel to this story: Spooky Sixteen is now up! So I hope you enjoy it. Buh-Bye.**

**Espeon-Happy Reading.**

**Lucario-Ta-Ta.**

**Eevee-Bye.**


End file.
